


【DFB全员】一期一会一大学

by Lily_A



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 04:24:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 48,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19165756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_A/pseuds/Lily_A
Summary: 一个青春的故事，一群人的大学生活。致我永远无法忘怀的10-18级德国国家男子足球队，我的小星星们，我的爱人们。我想永远和你们在一起。





	1. Chapter 1

今天是考试周前的最后一天，各个教室和图书馆里都洋溢着热情的学习氛围。罗伊斯夹着物理课本艰难得从人潮汹涌的教室里挤出来，伸手拔出了搅在人群中黑黄色的围巾，不由的长出一口气，这个物理老师根本没有想划重点的意思，你们挤个什么劲啊，在这边挤成一团不如回去重新做一遍课后题好嘛。

他摇着头顺着楼梯溜达到楼下的教室，轻轻的敲了敲后窗玻璃，一双极大的眼睛就出现在玻璃后面，罗伊斯向里面比了个回宿舍的手势，不出半分钟，厄齐尔就夹着他的小挎包从自习室里偷偷溜了出来。

“你们物理老师不是要划重点吗，怎么不多听一听？”厄齐尔拉好自己红色羽绒服的拉链，边戴手套边问他。

“这个老师根本就不想划重点，他就是想看看自己班一共有多少人而已。与其听他在那里讲，我不如回去找米洛学长要一下他的复习笔记。”

“托尼可跟着米洛学长一起复习呢，你去打扰他们相处小心考文学的时候托尼不借你抄问答题。”

罗伊斯撇了撇嘴“就一句话，拿完笔记我就走，绝不纠缠。”

“那我打赌托尼绝对只会给你看两道问答题，填空题都不给你抄！”

 

两个人叽叽喳喳的走回宿舍，818的门把手上夹着一张巨大的便签纸，罗伊斯把它抽出来递给厄齐尔，自己掏出钥匙打开了门“谁留的便签？”

“托马斯，他说他去找菲利普复习了，让我们这几天都不要去找他，考试周结束后他会自己回来的。”厄齐尔把便条扔进垃圾桶里，指了指门口左手边床上堆放的几副羊头牌和各种棋类“为了表达会认真复习的诚意连这些都留下来，还说如果马里奥来找他了就说他去厕所了。”

罗伊斯疑惑的扭过头来“去厕所？？？？他觉得这个理由我们会相信还是马里奥会信。”

厄齐尔耸耸肩，“马里奥也不是傻子，我们还是直接告诉他托马斯去哪里好。”

罗伊斯再次确定了自己的室友不是普通人后，准备去完成拿到米洛.克洛泽的复习笔记这一史诗性难度的任务，厄齐尔为他加油鼓劲之后爬上了自己的床铺，翘起脚准备打游戏。

艺术系真好，不用学物理。羊驼撇了撇嘴，哐的一声戴上了门。

罗伊斯准备不乘电梯一鼓作气从8楼跑到1楼的时候，电梯门打开了，拎着大包小包的莱万多夫斯基从电梯里走了出来，看到他的罗伊斯控制住自己差点就抑制不住的上树欲望，替他接下了手里一个很小的塑料袋“lewy，你的应聘已经结束了么？怎么这么快，我以为要到晚上。”

今天莱万多夫斯基有一个不算应聘的应聘，作为隔壁学校明年优质毕业生的他想要一个DFB大学机械系助教的职务，而机械系主任则早就看上了这个九篇文章五篇能上报的学霸，今天下午两个人对于明年的聘用问题有一段小小的谈话。

“只是几个小问题而已，用不着那么久，”莱万用膝盖关上了818的宿舍大门，“还有，可能要让你失望了，我们的谈话并不是那么顺利。”

“什么？”罗伊斯很吃惊，“为什么会不顺利，他的待遇你不喜欢么？”

“不，这应该算我没有达到他对于助教的要求吧，毕竟我只是一个大学毕业生，而不是硕士或者博士。”莱万耸耸肩，在公共餐桌上放下了那许多的购物袋。

罗伊斯看了看他下垂的嘴角，感觉到了莱万多夫斯基的失望。他拉着他坐在餐桌旁边，轻轻的抱了抱他，“别失落了，不要管这个狗屁助教职务，你值得更好的，而且在我心里，你永远是最好的。”

莱万露出了一个了然的微笑，亲了亲小金毛油光泽亮的发顶，“是嘛，那看在我今天这么可怜的份上，马口能不能给我一个安慰的吻呢？”

小金毛一时语塞，眼看着莱万的闭上眼倾身过来，一把捂住了他的嘴“别别别！！！梅斯还在上面！！！！！”

莱万猛的回头，看到了在进门右手边床位上铺拿着薯片看的津津有味的厄齐尔。

“Hi 莱万，下午好啊。”厄齐尔又抓了一把薯片。

罗伊斯看到厄齐尔带笑的眼神，脸一下子变红了，他狠狠的踩了一脚莱万的运动鞋，扭身就想跑，被莱万一把抱住拖进了怀里“下午好梅苏特，今天过得怎么样。”

“还不错，”厄齐尔拍了拍手里的薯片渣“刚刚萨米还和我说，你今天的谈话很顺利，他们系主任亲口和他说的，还打算给你提高待遇。”

“他的消息倒真快，”莱万的手更紧了一点“真是太可惜了，我还不想这么快就告诉马口。”

“？！”现在才听懂了他们在说什么的小金毛皱起了眉头，眼光在两人之间游离着，终于定格在莱万脸上。

“你骗我！莱万多夫斯基你这个大骗子！！！！”罗伊斯生气的挣开了莱万的怀抱开始锤这个吓唬他的混蛋，莱万边笑边抵挡着他本来就没什么攻击力的抡拳。

“我错了我错了，我就是想逗逗你，”莱万终于抓住了罗伊斯的手腕，把它们箍在胸口，“别生气了，看看我给你们带了多少补给，够你们整个考试周挥霍的。”

罗伊斯并不准备妥协，正当他还准备继续攻击的时候，厄齐尔从床上划了下来，越过他俩开始翻这几个购物袋，哇，全是宿舍几个人喜欢的东西，他抓了几包薯片和一个布丁，踢上了运动鞋“我去找萨米吃晚饭了，你们慢慢来。”

罗伊斯的脸更红了，他放弃了锤死莱万这个不可能实现的想法，赌气去翻购物袋，一个接一个地翻过去，最后翻出瓶无糖可乐，凉凉的说“真可惜，托马斯这一周不在，托尼大概也不回来，你这些东西是吃不完了。”

莱万倒是一点也没被这个消息打击到“我猜你这一周大概会一直泡在宿舍复习，所以这些应该够养活你了，千万记得按时吃饭，我明天有点事，要回家一趟。”

“回波兰？”罗伊斯有点愣神，“这个时候回，考试怎么办？”

“这些都好说，这学期我基本只剩选修课有考试，和老师说一下推迟考试就好，其他必修基本都是论文。我主要担心你。”莱万伸手捋了捋罗伊斯的头毛“我不在的时候你要学会照顾好自己，尤其是，”他环顾了一下空无一人的宿舍“大家都不在的情况下。”

仿佛被人看扁了的小火箭拍掉了对方的手，据理力争“我没问题，只是考试周这几天而已。”他想了想，继续问“你什么时候回来？”

莱万沉默了，难得有他给不出回答的问题，他摇了摇头“我不知道，我回去第一时间给你发信息好么，什么时候回来一定第一时间告诉你。”

寂静像血色的夕阳洒满了屋子，罗伊斯沉默得消化着刚刚得来的消息，他们在一起快十个月了，这是第一次分开。明明还没有告别，为什么自己的心情会比分开之后还沮丧。

这场母亲要求的回家，莱万始料未及，他试着和母亲商量能不能等考试周结束之后再回去，被难得强硬的母亲拒绝了，并且她拒绝透露是什么事情。莱万又给姐姐打电话询问原因，姐姐也表示不知道为什么，可能只是出于母亲的想念，或者是什么别的重要的事情吧,总之母亲难得有这么想见你的时候，快回来。于是他在谈话结束后快速去了趟超市，给罗伊斯买来了维持他一周生活的各种东西，紧赶慢赶得跑回来找他。

果然，小金毛不高兴了。

罗伊斯垂下眼帘，想说一些早去找回、注意安全、记得想我 之类的话，可是嗓子就像堵了什么东西一句都说不出来，他讪讪得站起来，“我，我要去找米洛借物理笔记了，后天上午就要考试了。”

莱万随着他一起站了起来，“不用去找克洛泽，我可以帮你复习，再帮你压个题型什么的。今天和我出去住吗？我明天把你送回来。”

罗伊斯有点窘迫“我当然想，可我明天上午还有考试…不能和你….…”

“天哪，马口，你到底在想什么，”莱万扶额苦笑了一下，“我当然知道你有考试，我只是想和你多待一会儿，毕竟我明天早晨就要走了。”

小金毛发现自己又理解错了，莱万并没有那方面的意思，于是哼哼唧唧地噘着嘴抓起双肩包往里塞东西，莱万看着他装了物理课本文学课本，睡衣和一些小零食，伸手拎过了塞了不到一半满的背包甩到肩上，拉起小金毛的手出了宿舍。

“别忘了给梅苏特发个信息说你不回来了。”

“知道了，他晚上还不一定几点回来呢，不用担心他。”

罗伊斯进了电梯就挣开了莱万紧握着他的手指，把围巾裹了好几圈，只露出一双眼睛盯着不断跳跃的数字，莱万看着好笑，又摸了摸冲天的头毛，被罗伊斯用手肘狠狠的锤在了肚子上，他边笑边弯下腰去，罗伊斯哼了一句就丢下他一个人走出了大门。

他们来到的是罗伊斯学校旁边的民宿，拥有大学城主街道上一排二层楼的房东，豪气的把每套房子做成了有四间风格迥异房间的民宿，其中最受学生们欢迎的就是DFB大学主题的那一套房子，里面有各种老照片、学校纪念品、书报杂志，简直是个小型的校史博物馆。楼梯的墙上挂满了久负盛名的DFB学校足球队取得各种奖项的照片、奖杯和证书，这个学校足球队永远不缺天才球员，也是这支球队，把罗伊斯、克罗斯和拉姆、克洛泽这些高年级学长联系在一起。 就是这么一套让所有DFB大学学生们都想来住一宿的顶配民宿，穆勒却拒绝来这里过夜，他表示不想自己睡觉的时候往旁边看去还能瞅见墙上学校足球队巨大的logo和床头柜上的球队吉祥物，这让他没有办法集中精神，有一种莫名的罪恶感。

“所以你那晚没回来不是去打牌，而是和戈麦斯睡了么？”托尼面无表情一针见血，宿舍里剩下的两个人刷的一下盯住了对面嘴张得大大的还准备继续说话的穆勒，穆勒觉得自己手里的牌在颤抖，该死谁叫自己非要拉着他们打牌还说到了这方面的事情，话痨穆勒同学第一次觉得自己不应该说话。

“几垒？”罗伊斯一脸坏笑的歪着嘴问。

我不是我没有别瞎说，穆勒一边在心理来了个素质三连一边颤抖着回应“我们就是出去打牌，没…….”

“哦~~”下一个接话的是厄齐尔，“两个人也能打羊头牌？那你就不会拽着我们两个人陪你打了呀，直接让马口陪你不好吗？”说着扔下三张牌顺便躲过了罗伊斯一记没什么力度的眼刀。

“这……..”穆勒绞尽脑汁想如何转移这个话题，被突然想起的敲门声吓了一跳，戈麦斯的声音隔着门异常的低沉“托马斯，你把书包落在我宿舍了，开门。”

说时迟那时快，罗伊斯踩过桌子一把扑住了想开门就跑的穆勒，厄齐尔按了一把穆勒的脑袋慢悠悠的去开门，克罗斯继续高冷的坐在那里，仿佛刚刚说出爆炸性发言的人根本不是他。  
“Hi 戈麦斯，来找托马斯吗，”厄齐尔侧身把故事的另一个男主角让进屋，这个风流倜傥的另一位男主角拎着穆勒巨大的传统印花背包却毫无违和感，他把包放在门口左手的铺位，皱着眉看罗伊斯使出全力趴在穆勒背上一手箍着胸一手堵着嘴，“你们，在做什么奇怪的游戏么？”

“哦，托马斯打牌输了，但他不认罚，马口在收拾他。”托尼认真的瞎掰。

“对对对，”罗伊斯更使劲的堵住那张呜呜哇哇的想说话的嘴，“没错，打牌不认输，绝不姑息。”

厄齐尔郑重地点了点头。

戈麦斯觉得一滴汗从额头上滑了下来，一面是拼命向他使眼色求救的穆勒，一面是一本正经满脸写着你不要掺和的穆勒的三个舍友，他最后决定，不惹娘家人比较重要。

“那你们….好好玩，晚上给我发信息托马斯，我先走了。”

眼看着救星就这样离开，穆勒绝望的眼泪都要出来了，厄齐尔嘭的关上门，扣好锁，确认万无一失之后让罗伊斯松开了快被勒死的男主角。

“好了，‘外人’都走了，现在好好交代一下你的问题。”

穆勒欲哭无泪的看着面前的三张假装的一本正经实际上充满了八卦气息的脸，自觉今天是躲不过去了“这真的是个意外…………”

事情很简单，就是足球队招新之后，他们一帮大一新生们和高年级学长们一对一练习的时候，穆勒认识了在队里司职主力前锋的戈麦斯。这个高大的男人拥有一个巨大的优点，就是愿意听穆勒滔滔不绝的讲话，这甚至是和穆勒一个宿舍的三个舍友都做不到的神奇优点，因为就算是他们，也曾无数次的想封住那张不断讲话的嘴。

更令人叹为观止的是，比起克罗斯对于同时队里前锋的克洛泽前辈的偷偷的暗恋，以及克洛泽体贴入微却不曾有进一步的回应的情况，戈麦斯和穆勒是一种截然不同的情况。

第一周两个人发现即使是第一次见面两个人却配合的极为默契。

第二周两个人决定在训练结束后单独加练一个小时。

第三周两个人确定了以后如果有机会同场，一个前锋一个前腰互相配合。

第四周不善言辞的戈麦斯学长邀请穆勒去看电影，还是一部爱情片。

第五周穆勒邀请戈麦斯加入了他、拉姆、诺伊尔、胡梅尔斯这几个老乡的私人牌局。

第六周两个人开始一起吃饭一起逃课一起踢球一起打牌，而穆勒也一天比一天回宿舍晚。

第七周的最后一天，穆勒回到宿舍收拾了一包日用品，和他的舍友说他要出去打一个通宵的牌。

“别忘了明天早晨的文学课！”托尼摘下眼镜提醒他，他正抱着克洛泽借给他的书研究十八世纪的诗歌“你打一宿牌还起得来吗？”

穆勒哼哼哈哈的说我知道，一溜烟就跑了。

厄齐尔从电脑后面探出头“托马斯以往去通宵的时候，从来不收拾东西呀。”

三个人大眼瞪小眼，对哦。

 

至于接下来发生了什么，穆勒不肯继续说，他们三个人心里也有了数。

“我真不敢相信！”罗伊斯把手里牌摔在了桌子上，“托马斯居然是我们中间第一个有男朋友的！”他指了指托尼“你和米洛学长相处了和他们一样长的时间，怎么你就连个表白都没说过！还有你！”他戳了戳厄齐尔的脸“你和萨米不是也情投意合——哦我可以这么说吗，怎么你们也没动静，让托马斯做了我们有对象的第一人，说出去谁信！”

他的怒吼淹没了穆勒可怜兮兮的‘你们能不能别说出去’的声音，厄齐尔把自己和克罗斯的牌扔回牌堆里感叹到“我也没想到，我和萨米关系很好，只不过没有他们进展那么快。你们俩到底是谁先提的这码事？”

穆勒咬紧牙关再也不肯透露一个字，四个人只得各怀心思的围着桌子坐着，托尼伸手从桌子下面摸出了一打啤酒，“我受到了刺激，我觉得我们应该一起喝酒平复一下。”三个人从他手里拿了每个罐子都有不一样国旗印花的酒，默默的碰了个杯。

“祝你生活性福。”来自思考自己进度真的很慢吗的克洛泽学长专属迷弟。

“祝你表白成功。”来自和同级生友达以上恋人未满的大眼吉祥物。

“祝你早日上垒。”来自连暧昧对象都没有的还每天把自己头发搭理的晶晶亮的小羊驼。

“祝你早日找到真爱。”来自终于知道言多必失这个道理的818宿舍脱团第一人。

“干杯。”四个人敦敦敦一口气闷了整罐酒，不约而同的打了个嗝。


	2. Chapter 2

罗伊斯在民宿的书桌前坐下，从莱万递过的背包里拿出了自己的物理教材，“你知道吗去年托马斯是第一个来这里住的！他刚刚上大学两个月就和马里奥脱团了！”

莱万拧亮了台灯，拉开了另一把椅子“那他们还真是迅速，谁追的谁？”

小羊驼撇撇嘴“情投意合。”

想到那段时间托马斯为了防着他们几个知道，天天以练球的名义早走晚回，一天到晚找不到人，他们几个还真的以为他想打主力中锋，支持的很，谁知道这货居然跑去谈恋爱了。气的他们三个在之后的一周以训练的名义每天都狠狠单练了这个隐瞒实情的兄弟，连和学长们的一对一都不要了。尤其是克罗斯，为了惩罚穆勒，连和克洛泽的一对一都放弃了，这是多么巨大的牺牲啊，可想而知这一周穆勒过得是如何凄惨。其他队员在旁边边练边思考“818的人都集训托马斯，看来这个小家伙真的想当主力啊。”戈麦斯只能拉着克洛泽边练传配边偷偷看自己的恋人如何被他们室友们收拾却无可奈何。每天晚上在宿舍都听得到穆勒腰酸背痛脚痛肚子痛的叹息，三个人在心里默默地给自己点了个大大的赞。

这项名正言顺的惩罚项目直到周日的晚上终于画上了句号，原因是戈麦斯亲自邀请818出去吃一顿晚饭，并且向克罗斯郑重声明克洛泽作为他的室友也会参加。

哦，那就一起去吧。克罗斯矜持的表示了自己的态度。

克罗斯和厄齐尔自然也是抱着不去白不去的心思点了头。

穆勒简直热泪盈眶，自己终于不用被他们三个天天追着打了么，谢谢你马里奥！

于是六个人去了门口的慕尼黑餐厅，不得不说这家餐厅的菜真的很好吃，符合他们的口味。尤其在几杯啤酒之后，面前的猪肘酸菜土豆饼看起来更加可口起来。

戈麦斯在这个档口拉着克洛泽喝了杯酒，表示作为舍友虽然我很想隐瞒但是我还是决定告诉你一件事，不然我以后大概也会被你拉姆默特萨克追着打。克洛泽心想既然你隐瞒了我们三个知道都会追着打你的事情那你应该告诉我们三个啊，现在只有我你说个什么劲呢。沉稳的学长当然没有表示出来这个想法，他喝光了酒，表情严肃的面向这个三年的舍友“你说。”

“我和马里奥脱团了。”穆勒抢先插嘴。

“？？？？”这是818三人组的表情。等等明明该戈麦斯学长说啊你插什么嘴啊明明气氛这么严肃你干嘛来一句啊。

“？！”这是深吸一口气还没说出来就被憋了回去的割麦子。等等明明该我说的啊托马斯你怎么说出来了啊米洛你听我解释啊不对就是这个样子啊没什么解释的啊。

“？”这是注意聆听戈麦斯说话却被穆勒截胡了的米洛斯拉夫克洛泽。

餐桌上六个人大眼瞪小眼，“哦，”戈麦斯找回了自己的语言系统“就是这样，我和托马斯脱团了，我觉得应该告诉你一下，毕竟我们”他比了个姿势“头对头睡了三年，你是我最好的兄弟。”

一片宁静。

简短的沉默后，克洛泽眨了眨眼睛，清了一下嗓子“恭喜你们。我是说，呃，穆勒好像加入球队还不到两个月，你们还真迅速。”

“谢谢，”戈麦斯捋了两把头发，长出了一口气，“我觉得应该由我告诉大家，如果被大家自己发现的话恐怕会不太好。”大概会被默特萨克压死或者被拉姆操练到回不到宿舍。

克洛泽点了点头，“穆勒，你多大了？”

临时被点名的穆勒有点懵“我上周刚过了十八岁生日。”

克洛泽松了口气，“马里奥，穆勒刚成年，请你注意他的身体。从另一方面说他还是个孩子，既然你选择了他，请对他负责。”

“哇哦，”厄齐尔在桌子下踢了踢克罗斯，悄声说“克洛泽前辈好认真。”

托尼盯着克洛泽灰色的眼睛，没有说话。

接下来仿佛为了缓和气氛似的大家不约而同的低下头吃饭，不能吃也要塞进去，罗伊斯几乎把整盘子的土豆泥都夹到厄齐尔盘子里，厄齐尔想推回去看到了罗伊斯一盘子的肘子，默默地拿起了勺子。

八点五十分，晚饭结束了。戈麦斯结账后走出大门，十月的慕尼黑并不算暖和，几个小家伙裹着卫衣在阵阵秋风里瑟瑟发抖。

“托尼，能拜托你一件事吗，”戈麦斯拉过了穆勒和厄齐尔，“米洛睡得比较早，能麻烦你送他回去吗，我看他喝了不少。我答应带托马斯、厄齐尔和罗伊斯去后街的酒吧看看，托马斯早就想去了。”

“马里奥，不需要托尼送我，我完全可以自己回去。”克洛泽拒绝了他的好意。“让托尼和你们一起去不好吗，我猜托尼也还没去过酒吧。”

“我……”克罗斯觉得自己脸红了，却也没有更好的可以说服克洛泽的话。

“托尼还未成年，”厄齐尔开口了“明年一月他才满18岁，所以他不能和我们一起去。”旁边的罗伊斯穆勒忙不迭的点头。

克洛泽看了看几个小家伙，脸色不太好“也就是说他现在没满十八岁，却在餐桌上喝了酒？”

呃……罗伊斯拧了厄齐尔一下。

托尼的脸更红了，他小声得辩解道“我只喝了半杯。”

“半杯也不可以。”克洛泽的脸色更不愉快，冲自己对床的戈麦斯说“我送托尼回去，你们几个出去玩吧。”

计划通的几个人同两人道了别，看着两人修长的的身影渐渐消失在昏暗的街道上。

“谢谢你戈麦斯，”罗伊斯拍了拍对方的肩膀，“谢谢你让托尼送克洛泽学长回去。”

“小事一桩。”戈麦斯也没客气，接下来就交给他们自己吧，作为舍友也只能做到这一步了啊。

“还好克洛泽学长没问我，”厄齐尔哆嗦着跳了几下“我还有半个月才满18呢。”

“别看我，我年初就满18了，”罗伊斯搓了几下手“托尼是我们中间最小的，怪不得追人这方面没经验。”

穆勒这时候嘴又闲不住了“马口你虽然年纪大，也没见你在这方面多厉害啊，你连个暧昧对象都没有。”说完被戳到痛处的罗伊斯追的撒腿就跑过了整条街。

“我是没有碰到合适的人！”罗伊斯一个上树趴在穆勒后背上狠狠锤了他两拳，锁着他的脖子把他拎回到戈麦斯面前。

“足球队没有你喜欢的么？哦不是，我是说，你喜欢男生还是女生，还是都没问题。”

小金毛被这个问题弄愣了，在他18岁之前的生活中，除了足球就是学习，没有被别的东西分过心，他不知道喜欢是种什么感觉，也不知道自己喜欢哪个性别，仿佛对一切都很淡。他没有抱着花花公子的杂志自OVO慰过，也没看过色情片。自己有需要就解决，当时脑子里也没有浮现出别人的面容。与其想法子和别人上床不如思考下一场比赛踢什么战术。他收到过女孩子们彩色的情书和男孩子们特别的关注，可是他对哪个都没兴趣，没有人能拨动他平静如水的心弦。这一晃就跌跌撞撞得走过了好多年。

“我不知道，”他抬起眼，瞳孔里映着路灯金色的光晕和流星一闪而逝的光芒“我还没有碰到那个人，只有碰到了我才能确定自己喜欢什么。”

一定会有那么一个人的，它会接受他的一切，并报以世界上最虔诚的爱和最坚定的守候，他们坚不可摧浑然一体，没有人能将他们分开。它会与他风雨同舟看尽是这世界的万物，当他们回首的时候，来往的路皆是所爱的印记与洗尽铅华的证明。

他一定会找到那个人。

“祝你好运。”戈麦斯牵起了穆勒的手，“爱这东西很邪门，也许会出现在下一个路口，也许要走过万水千山。祝福你罗伊斯。现在，我们去喝酒吧。”

四个人两前两后有一搭没一搭的边聊边走，走到拐弯路口的时候，走在前面的罗伊斯被刚跨过斑马线的人撞了一下肩膀，“抱歉。”那个穿连帽衫的高大男人稳住了小金毛，道个歉就向前走去。

“你没事吧。”厄齐尔问。

罗伊斯摇了摇头，绿灯马上结束了，他们快步跑了过去，到了对面发现穆勒他们并没有过来。等到另一个绿灯亮起，穆勒和戈麦斯手拉手的快步走了过来。

“为什么不跟好我们？”来自厄齐尔不带抱怨情绪的疑问。

“没什么，”戈麦斯又向后看了看，“好像是个熟人。”

“你同学吗？”穆勒也看了看，街角早已没有了那个身影。

“不，”戈麦斯耸耸肩“别的学校的，我们一起踢过球。我不确定，下次见面问问吧。”

 

回宿舍的路上，克洛泽和克罗斯沉默的走在一起。克洛泽本来就不是多话的人，克罗斯也不敢找话题搭话。他垮着脸，不知道该如何解释自己还没满18岁就饮酒的情况，仿佛上了大学就是什么都能做的意思，他们四个人经常在宿舍喝酒打牌玩电脑，反正就要满18岁了没人会干涉他们的。酒一般是罗伊斯去买，四个男生在宿舍里嘻嘻哈哈聊球聊比赛聊八卦，开心的很。可现在被克洛泽知道自己未成年饮酒的事实，这可不好了，不知道学长会怎么看他。想到这里克罗斯的脸色更难看了，仿佛随时都能哭出来。

“托尼，”克洛泽的声音从旁边传来，克罗斯吓得一抖，没什么精神的软绵绵的嗯了一声，学长要批评我了！他很害怕。

“也许你嫌我多事，但是作为一个成年人我还是想和你说一下我的建议。”克洛泽的声音温柔，不含任何不满或者责备的情绪。“年轻人都愿意尝试新鲜的事物，这很正常，但我们需要知道什么事情是正确的什么是错误的。饮酒可以帮助我们放松没错，但是我们不应该把它当成习惯。看你刚刚游刃有余的样子，是不是之前偷偷喝过很多次了？”

克罗斯点了点头，脑袋甚至要埋进胸口里。克洛泽突然觉得自己吓到了这个孩子，他摸了摸克罗斯毛茸茸的脑袋安慰他，继续说“你很喜欢足球也很热爱学习，这我看得出，但是经常饮酒绝对不是一个能帮助在这两方面你获得成功的好习惯。一个好的开端需要激情，一个好的结局需要纪律。当你能战胜自己欲望的时候，你才是最好的。”

克罗斯吸了吸鼻子，他很想哭。克洛泽的话如同一把剑，劈开了可能已经有点走入困顿的自己。他喜爱学习也喜爱足球，一直以来他都是最好的。可是大学完全不一样了，他的身边有许多像厄齐尔、穆勒那样的天才，他的位置到底在哪里，一直以来按部就班的克罗斯第一次有了茫然的感觉，他不知道自己该在球队的哪个位置，也不知道自己的学习是不是依然名列前茅。对于克洛泽的喜欢，让他的脚步越来越偏向那个他向往的男人，他开始失去对自己思想的控制和以前严格的自律，而克洛泽点破了一切，委婉的解答了他从到大学第一天就开始产生的疑惑。

短短的几秒时间，泪水已经凝结在纤长的睫毛上，在即将滴落的一瞬间，他被克洛泽揽进了怀里。他的脸颊蹭着学长的毛衣，把泪水和委屈一起倾泄在对方温暖的怀抱里。克洛泽抬头看了看只有几颗星星的天空，温柔的开口“托尼，每个人都不同，你不需要和任何人比较，也不需要为任何改变自己，你就是你，没有任何人能够和你相比。”

托尼的眼泪掉的更凶了，努力让自己不要哭出声响。他感受着克洛泽强有力的心跳，慢慢的平静下来，他的手垂在身体两侧，不知道是不是该搂住学长的腰，在他开始天人交战的时候，克洛泽松开了他。

回宿舍吧，克洛泽说道。

于是克洛泽走在前面，克罗斯跟在后面。

托尼知道克洛泽怕他害羞才没有选择和自己并排，他的脸又红了，不知道是被自己刚刚掉眼泪的行为羞的还是因为那个他一直期待却从未伸手的怀抱暖的。

他们沉默地走进大门，又沉默地搭上电梯，在818的门前，托尼摸了半天才找到钥匙，他早就摸到了钥匙，可是他不知道该如何和克洛泽道别，还是该请他进来坐坐。

门终于开了，克洛泽推着克罗斯的肩膀把他推进了屋子。“你该早点休息了托尼，明天早上还有训练。”他摸了摸不愿抬头的克罗斯的脑袋，把门关在了他们两人中间。“晚安托尼。”

托尼抬起头，看了看紧闭的大门，一个健步趴在门上想听听克洛泽远去的脚步，他听到电梯门开启又关闭，然后向下移动的声音，他茫然的离开了门，跑到自己的床位，倒了上去。宿舍空无一人，他裹紧了自己的毯子，想好好回味刚刚的瞬间。

米洛站在紧闭的电梯门口，没有回头，他听到了门板后的脚步，知道克罗斯已经上床，才推开了走廊的门，沿着楼梯慢慢地走了下去。他知道今天有点吓到了这个孩子，这个第一眼见到自己眼睛就晶晶亮亮的孩子心里想的什么他不是不懂，可是还不是时候，他现在无法回应他的感情，他还太小，连自己真正想要的是什么都不知道。也许今天的话会对他有些帮助，他看的出他眼里的疑惑和迷茫，谁上了大学不是呢，谁都有那个迷茫的阶段，只是克洛泽私心希望这个孩子能够少受一下烦恼的纠缠，所以借由今天喝酒给他开解一下。

头上的感应灯熄灭了，米洛顺着黑暗的楼梯走了下去，也许未来会好一些吧。这个DFB最佳前锋走着，消失在楼道的下面。

 

TAB

这一章写了两个隐含的伏笔。  
一是麦子对马口说，爱情可能就在下一个路口也可能要走过万水千山。结果下一个路口马口就被人撞了肩膀。我觉得想脱团的同志们该好好拜一拜麦子，没准他是脱团锦鲤呢，毕竟他最先拿下了二娃而且一句话之后马口就被爱情撞了腰（不对）  
二是米洛对托尼说，一个好的开端需要激情，一个好的结局需要纪律。这句话出现在德国队14年夺冠纪录片《Die Mannschaft》中，是纪录片的第一句话，就是靠着这样的信念德国队取得了14年的世界杯冠军，而米洛则是这句话最好的印证。他在第二话中把这句话告诉了托尼，我相信在最后一话里，托尼能对这句话做最完美的诠释。  
感谢你看到这里，有什么想法请给我留言，谢谢你~


	3. Chapter 3

警告，这一章有轻微all厄 轻微 脸哥BG 注意防雷

莱万翻了翻罗伊斯的物理课本，开始给他梳理知识点，物理课知识点复杂且多，靠一个晚上根本讲不完。用脚后跟想也知道罗伊斯肯定上课大部分时间都没听，他只能弄最简单有效的复习方法帮助罗伊斯备考，那就是，背方法背题。

两人鼓捣到夜里一点，看着罗伊斯一个劲揉眼睛打哈欠，莱万合上了书。“今晚先休息吧，明天再讲。”

“可是你明天就走了。”小火箭的口气带着睡意和娇气，伸手去楼莱万的脖子。莱万借力一手搂背一手托膝窝将罗伊斯抱上了床。“走了也不要紧，也能给你讲完。”罗伊斯放开手，努力的睁开眼睛看着莱万扒掉自己黑黄的毛衣和运动裤，“说了不做，我好困啊lewy……”

“不做不做，脱了衣服睡，你能舒服一点。”莱万抬手抬脚终于给罗伊斯穿好了睡衣，拿被子把他裹好，捏了捏身下人的脸“好好休息，明天你下午还有考试。”

小火箭揪住了他的领口，他从善如流的俯下身和身下人接了个吻。

“晚安lewy。”

“晚安 马口。”

罗伊斯彻底睡了过去，莱万保持着靠在枕头上的姿势盯着小金毛看了许久。从他金色的头发到嘴唇上方细小的金色绒毛。他的恋人有着美丽的容貌和骄傲的性格，他是他的必生所爱。莱万又偷亲了好几下，从床上爬了起来，合上床头灯开关，重新回到了写字台。还有很多事情没做，今晚又注定是个不眠夜。身后细小的呼声让他的心情格外平静，所爱就在自己身后安睡，那么一切困难都不是问题。

第二天早晨，罗伊斯懒懒地翻了个身，摸了摸身边，空空的凉凉的，他揉着眼睛爬起来“lewy？”没有人回应，床头柜上放着一张纸条，他扯过来揉着眼睛看“早安亲爱的马口，我出发去机场了，早晨看你睡得很香就没叫醒你，你的物理课本里有昨晚没讲完的20道必考题的后续，请务必在明天考试前将它们全部背熟，祝你有个愉快的一天。 爱你的lewy。”

罗伊斯跳下床，冰凉的地板激的他一哆嗦，他垫着脚跳到写字台前拿到手机又跳回床上，给莱万致电“你这个混蛋！居然自己偷偷跑了！”他气鼓鼓的冲电话吼“说好了我去送你的！你都不叫醒我！”

听筒中传来对方低沉的笑声，莱万解释道“别生气亲爱的，你复习这么累，我只是想让你多休息一会。”

这个解释并没有得到罗伊斯的谅解，他凶巴巴的指责“你不告诉我要走多久，甚至没有让我吻你，为什么会有你这样不负责的男朋友。”

“可是我趁你睡觉吻过你好多次了亲爱的，”莱万心满意足“你没送出的那个吻的保质期有多久，我想我可以期待一下回程了。”

“直到你回来见到我的那一秒为止。”小羊驼垂下眼睛“快回来lewy，我们一起过圣诞节。”

 

电话结束了，莱万多夫斯基拎着自己黑黄的行李箱走上了飞机扶梯，罗伊斯爬起来穿好衣服往宿舍跑，他们迎着一样干冷的秋风，头顶是一样阴霾的天。

 

宿舍里依然只有厄齐尔一个人，罗伊斯看着上铺那个仿佛没事人一样的艺术生，有点生气，为什么艺术系能够在他们要死要活复习的时候依然打堡垒之夜啊，他都要气死了。

厄齐尔抽空朝下看了一眼“马口你回来了，昨晚过得怎么样，等我两分钟这局马上结束了咱们下来细说。”

罗伊斯打开冰箱门抽了瓶冰水敦敦敦了几口，看着厄齐尔从上铺跳了下来，对方跑过来戳了戳他的腰“今天有考试昨天还出去住，你也不怕闪了腰。”

“才不是呢，我这是去复习！复习！”

厄齐尔翻了个大大的白眼“好好好你去复习了。你准备好了么，下午两点就要考第一门了。”

两个人想了想彼此的文学功底，对看一眼“要不……..”“咱们把托尼叫回来吧…….”

此时此刻他们唯一能依靠的就是年级排名第一的学霸托尼克罗斯大帝。这位学霸可是十门功课八门能排年级前十的强大靠山。

我真不知道他怎么能又踢球又学习，还都这么好。来自每年都要挂科的穆勒。

你不看看人家每天和谁在一起，近朱者赤。来自总逃课去隔壁学校的罗伊斯。

嘿马口我找到我挂科的原因了，我总和你在一起啊。来自立刻被打了的话痨小俊俏。

 

可是现在大帝在和他的学长复习，谁也不敢去打扰。

两个人对坐在餐桌前愣神，该怎么办呢。正在这时穆勒风风火火的跑回来了，“嘿伙计们，”他甩了甩手里的小本子，“我把托尼叫回来了，快商量下下午的对策。”

哇哦，厄齐尔和罗伊斯投个穆勒一个英雄你真棒的眼神，你死定了。

下一秒托尼.克罗斯就踹门而入，门板哐一声撞在墙面上又弹回去自己关了起来。

罗伊斯厄齐尔缩在穆勒身后，示意要死也是你先死啊兄弟。

“说吧，”托尼脸色很不好“为什么要打扰我复习。”

“下午考文学，我们需要你托尼！只有你能拯救我们。”穆勒开始给克罗斯扣帽子，越大越好。

“你们哪门课不需要我了？”和他们同宿舍第二个年头的托尼克罗斯已经帮着舍友作弊，还要很辛苦的瞒着克洛泽，多么不容易啊。

“是啊是啊，要是文学都挂科，我们可能没法参加冬季赛了。”罗伊斯晓之以情动之以理。

“不仅有文学后面还跟着物理机械制图代数控制工程机电传动吧。”哪门挂了都很危险，相比之下文学鉴赏大概是最简单的课了。

“托尼我们在场上都给你喂饼，你肯定能追上米洛前辈的进球数记录！”厄齐尔哪壶不开提哪壶。

罗伊斯拧了一下厄齐尔，别说追米洛前辈了，现在托尼的联赛进球数还不如托马斯，你这不是找打嘛。

克罗斯也没客气，“那我是不是该先把托马斯踹出足球队啊。”踹出穆勒他没准还有机会向克洛泽靠近一下。

穆勒很紧张，他扑上去抱住克罗斯的肩膀假装哭泣“不！托尼！你不能这样做！我们同宿舍一年多我一直都最爱你。”

厄齐尔和罗伊斯赶紧也和他们抱成一团“托尼别放弃我们！我们还能抢救一下！！”

好吧……..心软如托尼克罗斯还是答应在这次考试中罩着他这群室友，就像他去年做的一样。

计划一如既往的分配好。穆勒罗伊斯负责去占座位，要牢牢把住最后两排的控制权，在隔一坐一的计划下要保证托尼坐在中间，他们三个围着托尼坐成一圈，由于萨米赫迪拉和梅苏特厄齐尔的关系，他们的计划里还加入了这个土木系的足球队中场。

你们应该感谢今年sunny没修这一门，罗伊斯挠了挠头，不然我们还要带上他。

 

可是仿佛事与愿违，他们在进教室的时候发现，他们想要的位置上，已经有人了。

土木系的施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基已经坐在了最后一排。

“HI！”波多尔斯基冲他们招了招手，施魏因施泰格露出了招牌的微笑。

“巴斯蒂！这是我们要坐的位置。”穆勒尝试着换位。

“哦，那可麻烦了，”施魏因施泰格皱了皱眉，“卢卡斯需要我的帮助，不能让位子给你们啊。”

好吧，他们几个人到靠窗的位置坐下，依然是托尼坐中间其他人以保护者的姿态把他牢牢围住。

你真辛苦，施魏因施泰格拍了克罗斯的脑袋。

习惯了习惯了，托尼克罗斯露出了无奈地微笑。

文学考试这种东西，大部分就是让你鉴赏一首诗歌、写一篇感想什么的。并不是男孩子们不会写作文，只是他们不太明白题目里的诗歌有什么深意。托尼做的只是告诉朋友们一句中心句，其他由他们自己发挥了。

“我实在搞不懂，”下了考场的罗伊斯依然压力很大“为什么这首诗表达了作者对于爱情流逝的悲伤。他明明就很高兴啊，还写了很多山水花草呢。”想起刚刚那首18世纪的爱情诗，罗伊斯就是搞不明白。

厄齐尔也没什么好脸色“是啊，还要让添一个续写，我根本就没法给它押韵啊。”

“还好吧，”穆勒开始嚼泡泡糖“反正我都写满了，老师应该会给点分吧。”

算了算了这门已经结束了，明天还有别的科目呢，几个人一起去食堂吃了晚餐，继续分开复习。

其实也不怪他们没做好复习，往年一月的考试周他们有整个十二月拿来复习，可今年他们的考试周整整提前了一个月，于是就，兵荒马乱。为什么考试周提前了呢，因为区域足球预选赛提前开打了，为了在明年的全国高校足球赛中有一个不错的分组，足球队必须提前一个月开始集训，为了让大家不错过期末考，DFB学校决定将考试周提前一个月。

厄齐尔觉得他们足球队员走在路上能被其他学生们的眼刀戳死。

都是这群人，让我们的考试周提前了一个月！生不如死啊！不是不能打人我现在就要上去敲死他们！

所有足球队员一边瑟瑟发抖怕别人打一边复习一边还要每天晨练。真的不是我们的错啊！要怪就怪欧足联啊！

这种时候只有克罗斯和施魏因施泰格这种平常就很努力的不用靠复习月复习的学霸依旧稳如泰山，其他人，只能听天由命了。

 

终于，兵荒马乱的考试周过去了，所有人在复习压力和心理压力的作用下都瘦了一大圈。

除了厄齐尔，艺术生除了几门主课之外大部分都是上交绘画或者雕塑作品进行期末打分，他平时本就爱好画画涂涂的，还算游刃有余的完成了自己的期末考。他坐在艺术系偌大的雕塑教室里一点一点敲着一尊侧脸像，叮叮当当的声音回响在高大的穹顶间，他歪头看向侧脸像后面的桌子，赫迪拉正坐在那里专心的复习施工安全，他轻轻地翻动书页看向下一题，沙沙的笔记声从他的指尖响起，微长的发丝从耳后掉落又被他拂去。厄齐尔盯着他的男朋友看了一会，放下了雕刀和敲槌，在围裙上蹭了蹭手，走过去亲了一下对方的脸。

赫迪拉抬起头，看了看眯眼笑的厄齐尔，也亲了一下他的脸“进度如何？”

“不好~”厄齐尔脱下沾着粉末和碎屑的围裙，摘下箍着自己头发的帽子，去揪赫迪拉的胡渣“谁让你留胡子的，你不知道有多难雕。”

赫迪拉任由他在自己脸上揪来揪去，厄齐尔从来都是这样手欠，一会动动这一会儿摸摸那，没一分钟能够休息。他和厄齐尔你打我一下我推你一把嘻嘻哈哈的玩了一会，然后把小金鱼抱到自己怀里坐下。

“施工安全真的太难了，天知道为什么会有这么多国家标准，照这么干怪不得我们连铺一条路都要一年半。”赫迪拉看着厚厚的一本标准,觉得自己最后一门考试堪忧啊，也许自己该去找巴斯蒂一起复习而不是在这里陪着这条小金鱼。

“我知道你在想什么，”厄齐尔摆正了他的脸一本正经的说“施魏因施泰格和波蒂尔在一起呢，你可不要去当电灯泡。”

好吧，当年卢卡斯波多尔斯基就是为了巴斯蒂安施魏因施泰格才选择了土木专业，要不然他大概会报考体育系当一个比赛解说，当他为了施魏因施泰格放弃了自己喜欢的专业的时候，两个人就在一起了，然后就黏黏糊糊的直到现在。好在施魏因施泰格是一个像克洛泽一样极度老派又负责的德国男人，恋人为了自己都奉献到这个程度了，他自然全心全意的对待波多尔斯基。

厄齐尔看了看赫迪拉的书，上面写满了自己看不懂的天文数字和成段明明每个字都认识但合在一起却完全不知道意思的句子。太麻烦了，他合上了一个牛油果那么厚的课本。他不懂那是什么，但他尊重赫迪拉的选择。爱一个人就应该让他快乐，这是他近几年才理解的真理。

赫迪拉和厄齐尔青梅竹马长大，却在上了大学才真正交往，究其原因大概是厄齐尔太浪。哦不是，对不起，这个用词不太准确，主要是，厄齐尔的魅力太大了，嗯。

他们从小在一条街道住，一起踢球一起捣蛋一起成长，之后又上了同一所小学初中高中，厄齐尔从小就生性腼腆，比他大的赫迪拉自然扮演着保护者的角色，厄齐尔是每天跟在他身后的小跟班，当年小学足球队因为厄齐尔过于瘦弱拒绝他加入一队，还是赫迪拉说没有厄齐尔自己也不会留下厄齐尔才有加入的资格。

随着青春期的到来，瘦弱的小不点长成健康的小伙子，厄齐尔的天赋开始渐渐显露出来，他在球队里扮演的角色日益重要，爱慕他的人也越来越多，今天收到小姑娘的情书明天帅气的小伙子请他一起出去打游戏，厄齐尔的性格也渐渐开朗起来，他同每一个喜欢他的人聊天玩耍，尽情的享受着变成主角的快乐，而赫迪拉变成了跟在他身后的人。厄齐尔同小女生出去看午夜场电影的时候，他会给赫迪拉发短信让他去接自己，厄齐尔以路程太远为由拒绝送小姑娘回家，在影院门口把小姑娘送上出租车后，他一蹦一跳地到影院后门去找靠在摩托上等他的赫迪拉，他同赫迪拉讲今天看的电影的内容多么乏味，自己最讨厌爱情电影。赫迪拉总是听他说话，然后嗯嗯嗯表示自己已经知道了。喜欢厄齐尔的男生总对赫迪拉有轻微的敌意，谁让他总跟在厄齐尔身边，可两个人看来只是朋友，那就讨好一下大舅子吧。赫迪拉总能收到男生们对于厄齐尔休息时间安排的打探，但他不向任何人透露这些事情，并告诉他们自己去找厄齐尔，他不是信差。他不是那个小时候总想着把厄齐尔互在身后的人了，他的小金鱼已经不需要保护，他变成了魅力十足的小太阳。可他依然充当着保姆、保镖、青梅竹马的大哥哥的角色，就像这么多年一直以来做的那样。

他们的关系改变源自于一场表白。那天厄齐尔去操场指导隔壁班的男生们踢球，他特地告诉赫迪拉五点来球场找他，谁知五点十分赫迪拉仍然没有出现，他从不迟到，厄齐尔以和他十多年好友的经验担保。赫迪拉一定出事了。

他飞快地跑到赫迪拉所在的一班，刚想推门进去看看赫迪拉在不在的时候，他听到了抽泣的声音。他透过门缝，看到一个女孩子站在萨米面前，低着头擦眼泪。

萨米看着那个女孩子，眼神自责而悲伤。

厄齐尔愣了，他从没看过萨米这样的眼神，不管什么时候回头，他都能看到赫迪拉温柔的坚定的看向自己，即使他闯了再大的祸，做了再大的错事，萨米都不会生气，更不会难过，而现在他盯着一个女孩子，那么难过。

女孩子拿袖子抹了抹眼睛，声音沙哑颤抖“真的不行么？”

“很抱歉，”赫迪拉声音很低“我有喜欢的人了。”

“可是他不喜欢你！他永远都不会喜欢你！”女孩子生气了，嘶吼着扬起哭花了妆容的脸，紧盯着赫迪拉的眼睛“如果他喜欢你！他不会让你伤心的，可你现在每天都这么难过。”女孩子又掉下了眼泪“每当看你难过的眼神，我都想哭，可是他毫无感觉！你居然还喜欢他，他配不上你啊！”她拿手捂住自己的脸，大哭起来。

赫迪拉看着面前为了自己嚎啕大哭的女孩子，叹了口气，轻轻地把她抱进了怀里，怀里的姑娘停顿了一下，哭的更大声了。

门口偷听的厄齐尔看到这一幕，呆住了。他从未想过会有人向赫迪拉表白，从未想过有一天他会离开他去牵另一个女孩子的手，从小赫迪拉就是他的，他陪他踢球陪他长大，他是他的哥哥也是他的保护神。这个人从小就是自己的，没有离开过他一分钟，现在居然有人想要抢走他。厄齐尔想要推门进去制止他们的谈话，却听到了赫迪拉叹息般的声音“那我们，试试吧。”

TBC

 

我们脸bro终于！出场了！  
这话和下一话本来是一起的，但是实在太长了决定拆开发。

来说一下这一话的设定，这一话的设定是818上大学的第二年，从现在情况看托尼已经摆脱了茫然成功坐稳了机械系年级第一的交椅。

因为复习时间不够所以害怕挂科的DFB们在文学考试上作弊了，作弊是不对的，千万不能作弊，各所大学对于作弊惩罚非常重,会直接取消毕业证的。我这么写只是为了好玩，请大家千万不要作弊！（当然这些是我当年考文学作弊的经验对不起…….）

关于脸鱼。呃，我对梅老师是真爱，信我。在我看来梅老师是魅力无穷的人，无论是谁都会喜欢上这样的男孩子，他从小被人欺负无视的时候有多难过，长大了受到关注和爱慕就会多高兴。所以他现在无比享受他曾经期望得到的一切，人类在拥有一切的时候都会飘飘然，厄齐尔也是，赫迪拉曾经是他的太阳，但当他自己变成太阳的时候，他忘记了某些重要的东西。


	4. Chapter 4

警告，这一章有轻微脸哥BG 注意防雷

 

厄齐尔不知道自己如何回到的家，他甚至没有换队服洗澡就跑出了学校，一个人走在萧瑟的街道上，踩着一片片颜色各异的树叶，脑海中始终回想着一句话“那我们试试吧。”萨米离开他了，在这样萧瑟的秋天，他失去了他童年的挚友。厄齐尔眨了眨眼睛，脑子乱的很，说不清楚这是种怎样的情绪，他觉得自己和萨米应该是一体的，没人能分开他们，现在一个女孩打破了他们磐石般的友谊，把萨米从自己身边拉走了，就像，自己曾经对萨米做的那样。

自己曾经做的那样？不不，不是的，我没有和任何人拍拖，我只是和他们关系很好，我和谁都不是恋人，我身边从来只有萨米。厄齐尔想给自己的行为找借口，可是却越来越无法狡辩。没错，他是那个先抛弃萨米的人，还有什么资格批评他呢。混乱的思绪中，他没有意识到赫迪拉说已经有了喜欢的人，而姑娘则用的‘他’来称呼那位情敌。

谁也没有想到，有双胞胎美誉的两个人会彻底割裂了，赫迪拉身边有了美丽的女朋友，和赫迪拉同班的女朋友把一切心思都放在心爱的男友身上，他们一起上课一起下课，一起吃饭一起做实验，甚至社团活动的时候，女孩都坐在看台上盯着赫迪拉跑动的身影，眼里全是爱恋的光芒。

赫迪拉几次想和厄齐尔解释，但被对方冷冰冰的拒绝了，他不愿意对赫迪拉说声恭喜，甚至在球场上都不愿意给赫迪拉传球。赫迪拉看着厄齐尔远去的身影，并没有追下去。

厄齐尔一个人出现在越来越多的地方，食堂、洗手间、操场。他每天闷闷不乐，对所有的事情都提不起兴趣。爱慕厄齐尔的人则为赫迪拉有女朋友的消息欢天喜地恨不得放炮庆祝一番，终于没人跟在厄齐尔身后了。可是厄齐尔仿佛并不高兴，他不再接受别人的邀请，每天只是训练上课回家，三点一线，再也看不到他出现在各种场所的身影，甚至看不到他腼腆却迷人的笑容。

全国高中足球联赛开始了，他们组成的省队第一场小组赛就输了。原因很简单，一向擅长左边路的厄齐尔几次都没有给中场的赫迪拉传球，他宁愿长传越过赫迪拉给远处的赫韦德斯，或者自己单刀。结果不用说了，被别人抢断，反攻，拥有大好的局势热门的高中球员的队伍却遭受了小组赛第一场的失利。

更衣室里教练气疯了，他严厉的批评了厄齐尔，表示下一场不会用他首发，没有团队精神的球员不应该站在这里。

厄齐尔低着头，一句话都没有说。

博阿滕和和韦德斯安慰了厄齐尔几句离开了更衣室，赫迪拉看着背冲自己的厄齐尔，想和他说说话，却被诺伊尔阻断了。诺伊尔连拉带拽的拽走了厄齐尔，把他从更衣室里拽了出来，说要送厄齐尔回家。

说到诺伊尔，他同样是和厄齐尔赫迪拉一起长大的小伙伴，只不过这孩子一直是守门员，大家虽从幼儿园就在一个俱乐部里练球但是一直没多大交集。也可能是因为赫迪拉小时候嘲笑过诺伊尔带小熊来守门不像个男孩子，也可能是诺伊尔总是能扑出赫迪拉任何角度的射门。总而言之三个人虽然青梅竹马但是感情并没有像赫迪拉厄齐尔那样深厚。

诺伊尔推着自己的山地车，问厄齐尔要不要坐上来，厄齐尔表示你的车根本没有后座我该坐哪，诺伊尔指了指车座说，这里啊我推着你。然后被厄齐尔狠狠地拒绝了。

于是两个人一起走路回家。诺伊尔偷偷看了看厄齐尔失落的侧脸，努力组织了一下语言“梅苏特，别难过了。”

谢谢你啊，厄齐尔撇撇嘴，这是他今天听到的最好的安慰人的话了。

“输了比赛我们都不想，可周末就有第二场比赛，没有时间浪费了，我们需要找到原因，”诺伊尔一脸严肃“你和赫迪拉，我不是想八卦只是关心，你们发生什么了么？”

其实这么久以来厄齐尔没有和任何人说过他们两人发生了什么，第一他偷听了别人的讲话这本来就不光彩，第二他真的不知道该和谁说。就像他自己所说，赫迪拉是他唯一的好兄弟，他可以把所有的事情和赫迪拉竹筒倒豆子的全部说完，却无法对第二个人开口，因为别人都不是萨米赫迪拉。

但是诺伊尔，仿佛是个可以诉说心声的对象，首先他长的看起来就很可靠，其次他也真的需要倾诉一下，他已经要坚持不住了。

球场到厄齐尔的家很远，走路大概要五十分钟，这五十分钟诺伊尔听着厄齐尔滔滔不绝的从两人三岁第一次见面讲到刚刚过完生日的十七岁，他已经把赫迪拉小时候穿过桃心图案的内裤长大后买错女队球衣的糗事听了个遍。“我真的不知道为什么他要答应那个女孩子，她根本配不上萨米！萨米也不喜欢她！”厄齐尔愤愤的咆哮着，把自己气成一只小河豚。

诺伊尔艰难的咽了口唾沫，这哪是两个人产生矛盾啊，明明是吃醋了好嘛。他试图开解厄齐尔“梅苏特，我想你的重点不应该在哪个女孩子勾引走了赫迪拉，也不应该在赫迪拉为什么不喜欢却要和女孩子在一起。你应该仔细想想赫迪拉的话，他到底喜欢谁。”

平地一声雷。厄齐尔立定了。诺伊尔推着自行车往前走了三米才发现他的队友不见了，他看着身后眼睛睁大老大的队友，推着车子倒退了回去。他没说话，等着厄齐尔自己解出这个显而易见的答案。

厄齐尔眉头皱的像一团麻，诺伊尔瞥了他一眼，“如果是我的话，我不愿意单恋，因为太累了，我希望找一个能够感受到我并且愿意爱我的人在一起。”

“喜欢一个人，我会希望他快乐。你什么时候最快乐呢？”

我最快乐的时候，就是和萨米在一起的时候。虽然和别人出去玩也很高兴，但如果一定要二选一，我会选萨米，没人能替代他，任何人都不行。

厄齐尔和诺伊尔对视了很久，诺伊尔终于败下阵来，他摸了摸鼻子，“我希望你明天能状态好起来梅苏特，队伍需要你，而且你也一直影响着赫迪拉的状态，他最近踢得明显比以前差了很多。”大家又不是傻子，我一个门将都看出来了别人能看不出？只是省队是一支新攒起来的队伍，谁也不好意思管别人家的闲事，为人热情的博阿滕和赫韦德斯也只能是关心几句，诺伊尔充当一个中间人来了解一下到底发生了什么。但解铃还须系铃人，两个人的关系问题还得靠他们自己。

到了厄齐尔的家，诺伊尔把车子转了个圈，“再见了梅苏特，祝你好运。”

厄齐尔想把他邀请到家里坐坐谢谢他送自己回来，诺伊尔苦着脸，“我家和你家在球场的两个方向上，我从这里骑回家还要一个半小时。”

哦，实在抱歉。厄齐尔很不好意思。

“不用客气，”诺伊尔腼腆的笑了笑，一头金毛乱乱的蓬蓬的，“你有更重要的事情做，祝你好运。”

于是诺伊尔骑上山地车一溜烟跑了，厄齐尔站在路边看着他骑车拐过了路口，心里赞叹道：大家说的没错，诺伊尔真的有一个性感的屁股。

厄齐尔没有回家，他走到赫迪拉家门口，院子的门锁紧闭，明显家里没有人在。赫迪拉的爸爸是突尼斯人妈妈是德国人，两个人结婚后便这个城市定居，在市里拥有几家商店，他们很忙，忙到经常要把赫迪拉送到厄齐尔家暂住，小时候他们同吃同睡，直到上了中学赫迪拉表示自己可以晚上一个人回家住才分开。厄齐尔熟门熟路把背包甩进大门，扒着栏杆上了墙跳进了院子，他走过每周佣人都要来精心打理的草坪，一屁股坐在了屋门口的台阶上。他要在这里等赫迪拉回来。

太阳落山了，赫迪拉还没有回来。厄齐尔有点烦躁，每次萨米训练完都会直接回家，今天是怎么了还不回来，他掏出手机想看看几点，却发现手机早没电关机了。SHIT，厄齐尔暗骂一句，揉了揉饿扁的肚子，一天高强度的比赛和复杂的思考消耗了他的全部能量，他很想先回家吃晚饭，却又怕堵不住赫迪拉回家的时间。小金鱼委屈地撇撇嘴，在秋风中瑟缩了一下，摸了摸屁股下被自己体温焐热的石砖，萨米怎么还不回来，他在心里第一百次提出这个问题。

终于，他听到了大门打开的声音，赫迪拉走了进来，他把自行车靠着围墙放好，打开了院子的灯，于是他面前出现了一条小金鱼，抱着膝盖坐在楼梯台阶上瑟瑟发抖的厄齐尔。

赫迪拉很吃惊，他已经去过厄齐尔家了，阿姨说厄齐尔并没有回家，他给厄齐尔打电话显示已关机，给诺伊尔打电话对方表示保证把厄齐尔送到家门口就差进家坐坐了。那么厄齐尔跑到哪里去了，赫迪拉不知道，于是他在厄齐尔家门口等了一个多小时。而厄齐尔坐在他家门口等了他一个多小时。赫迪拉叹了口气，把厄齐尔从台阶上拉了起来，对方明显坐的脚都麻了，窄窄歪歪跟着他进了家。赫迪拉递给厄齐尔一个小毯子让他去沙发上休息一下，自己去厨房冲热可可顺便点了个披萨外卖。毕竟他不会做饭，而且隔壁街区的披萨实在太好吃。

做完这一切他端着两杯可可走进客厅，小金鱼缩在毯子里一动不动，他把杯子递过去，自己坐到了厄齐尔对面的单人沙发里，以前他们都是坐一条长沙发的，可现在他不知道自己还能不能坐在他身边。厄齐尔看着赫迪拉身下的单人沙发，裹着毯子站了起来，一屁股挤到了赫迪拉旁边。

两个年轻男孩身材再纤细也很难塞进一个单人沙发里，两人挤成一团，厄齐尔把腿搭在赫迪拉膝盖上才努力的把背塞进了沙发里。更何况他们手里还捏着了两个装满热饮的随时可能洒的杯子，厄齐尔摸着小熊造型的马克杯，闷闷的开口了“萨米，我很想你。”

“…………我也是。”赫迪拉回复了一句。

厄齐尔看着手中巧克力色的饮料，有点哽咽“对不起，我不该不传球给你，也不该和你生气。”

赫迪拉有点紧张，这是他第一次听厄齐尔说对不起，在他们漫长的十几年友情中，厄齐尔犯过很多错闯过很多祸，每次都要靠自己来收拾，他会和自己说谢谢，但是说不出抱歉。这个小孩脾气不好，每次球场上有争执的时候他一定会处于打架的第一线，每次都要靠自己把他拉回来。即使是赫迪拉再生气，对方一句撒娇一样的萨米~都能让他绷不住场，这是他们的不用言说的默契。现在厄齐尔和他道歉了，他甚至想拿个录音笔录下来慢慢回味，好吧想远了。

他从厄齐尔手里拿过一直在抖动的马克杯以免自己还要给厄齐尔洗衣服还有自家的沙发垫，把杯子放在茶几上，小金鱼手里没了东西，只能拽着毯子继续补充“最近我过得很不好，我想了很久，萨米，我想和你说，”赫迪拉在心里补充道“对不起，我还想继续和你做朋友。”

“我喜欢你，你能不能和我在一起。”

？？？？？？

？？？？？？

？？？？？？

！！！！！！！！！！

从来沉稳的球队中场大手赫迪拉宕机了，厄齐尔见他没有说话急忙补充“我不会再和别人约会了，我不喜欢那些女孩子，那些男孩子也不喜欢，我只喜欢你，我不愿意你当别人的男朋友，我受不了，我当你男朋友好嘛萨米。”别丢下我。他靠在赫迪拉肩膀上，闭上了水盈盈的眼睛。

赫迪拉表情很复杂，心情更复杂，厄齐尔从来没有注意到他的心思，他很活泼，身边总有很多人来来走走，赫迪拉能做到的就是陪着他，等着他，当他在人群中回头的时候露出一个让他安心的微笑。赫迪拉有点累了，本来已经准备和厄齐尔当普通朋友，也开始学着和女孩子交往，但是厄齐尔回来了，还说喜欢自己，想和自己在一起。

当你梦寐以求的东西终于出现在自己眼前的时候，人的第一反应就是——不相信。

所以他尝试着说服厄齐尔，也说服自己“梅斯，也许你只是，对于艾玛有意见，我保证即使有了恋人，我们之间的友谊不会变的，我不会因为她而忽略你。”

厄齐尔用毯子擦了擦眼睛“这不一样，我不喜欢那个姑娘，是因为他抢走了你，你是我的，你应该和我在一起。”

赫迪拉继续尝试解释“我们一起长大，也许你只是不适应我的离开而已，人总有一些要自己承担的事情不是吗，我保证我会陪着你，你不必要这样。”

“不是！”厄齐尔生气了，他不知道为什么赫迪拉会逃避自己的告白，他也不知道怎么表达能让他回心转意，他看着对方躲闪的眼神，心一横，扑上去亲了赫迪拉的嘴唇。

赫迪拉又一次大脑宕机，他看着厄齐尔扑上来亲了自己，对方大眼睛晶晶亮亮的盯着自己，有点不知所措。“你喜欢我吗，萨米？”

“喜欢。”他听到自己的嘴唇回答。

这时候送外卖的披萨店员工赶到，放下了两人的披萨收了货款和小费，开心的离开了。

两个人重新坐在一张长条沙发上吃披萨，厄齐尔吃的又快又急，赫迪拉只好给他倒了杯冰可乐，“也许你该给阿姨打个电话，她在等你回家。”“对哦，”厄齐尔含糊不清的表示，他拿过赫迪拉的手机给家里打去电话，赫迪拉边吃边听到他在旁边说“妈我在萨米家吃饭，嗯？对，没错，我晚上不回去了，晚安。”

赫迪拉再次宕机，看着厄齐尔放回电话，美滋滋的继续吃披萨，他提醒道“你应该回家睡觉。”

“为什么啊？”厄齐尔睁大了眼睛，赫迪拉发誓这是他这辈子见过最大的眼睛“我在我男朋友家住，没有任何问题呀。”

K.O.

晚饭结束后两人看了会体育新闻就回到了楼上赫迪拉的房间，他的房间里有一张很大的床，厄齐尔小时候最爱在上面练翻跟头。

赫迪拉熄灭了台灯，现在两个人躺在一起，厄齐尔穿着赫迪拉的睡衣，赫迪拉则穿着俱乐部的T恤。他们俩心跳的都很快。

“萨米，”厄齐尔的声音很小“我明天是不是该和那个姑娘道歉，我抢了他男朋友。”

“不，”赫迪拉看着窗口的捕梦网，“我才应该和她道歉，我不是个合格的男友。”

“那我们一起去？”

“…………。还是我自己去吧，她又会哭的。”

“好吧，”厄齐尔翻了个身，扭向赫迪拉“我想问你要一个吻，可是你现在还是别人的男朋友。等你和她分手了我能吻你吗？”

赫迪拉也扭过来，他揉了揉小金鱼的头，把被子蒙在厄齐尔的下巴上“那个时候再说。”

 

第二天早晨五点，赫迪拉连拉带拽的把厄齐尔从床上拖了下来，“干什么啊萨米！才五点！训练六点半才开始！”厄齐尔刷着牙吐着泡泡看赫迪拉刮胡子，对方把下巴长出的胡渣剃的干干净净，伸手摸了摸“我们昨天表现的不好，今天要去的早些让教练看一下我们的态度，不然他下场真的不让你首发了。”

好吧，厄齐尔撇撇嘴，摸了摸自己的脸，光滑无死角，一点胡渣也没有。

两人吃了点面包片配Nutella,还喝了半杯咖啡，厄齐尔在出门的时候冲回厨房拿下了那罐剩了不到一半的Nutella，赫迪拉一脸惊讶“你不能边训练边吃它。”

我知道。小金鱼开心的把罐子塞进运动包“我要谢谢曼努昨天送我回来，他喜欢这个。”

你确定你把剩了一个底儿的Nutella给他他还会开心吗，赫迪拉极为聪明的并没有说出来，他推着自行车，厄齐尔打开了大门，他让小金鱼跨坐在后座上，他的自行车和诺伊尔的山地车不同，他的车子有一个后座，那个座位一直有主人。

之后的故事大家都知道了，这支队伍所向披靡，踢爆了所有高中学校的强队，夺得了当年高中联赛的冠军，高强度的比赛磨练了大家的斗志增加了他们的阅历，也让厄齐尔、赫迪拉、博阿滕、赫韦德斯、胡梅尔斯、诺伊尔等一众天才球员走入了公众视野。

在他们夺得第一的一周之后，他们全部收到了全国足球第一大学DFB的录取通知书。

厄齐尔并没有收到自己的通知书，去领三个人通知书的诺伊尔把他的那份直接给了赫迪拉。他看着两份除了名字不同其他一模一样的通知书，高兴的对脸哥上了树。“萨米！”他举着两份通知书“我们要一起念大学了！！”  
赫迪拉稳住身子，把他放下来“而且专业任选，你想学什么？”

“我还是学艺术吧，”厄齐尔把两份通知书叠在一起“虽然DFB的生物、物理、信息都很好，但是它们不适合我，学这些我不可能毕业的~”

赫迪拉莞尔“我也学不了这些，我想学工程，那样毕业之后我就可以亲自建设我们的家。”

厄齐尔亲了亲赫迪拉的脸颊“你真好，萨米，我好爱你。”

两个人你侬我侬的时候，诺伊尔出现了“梅苏特，萨米，你们定好学什么了嘛？”

“定好了，我学艺术，萨米学工程。”

“哦，”小熊曼努皱起了眉头“那我们不在一个学院了，我想去生物学院，这毕竟是DFB最好的学院。”

“没关系，我们依然是一所大学。”赫迪拉开解他。

“祝你好运曼努，”厄齐尔一手拉着赫迪拉一手揽住了诺伊尔的肩，“生物专业这么难，你可别毕不了业。”

“哼，我要问问马茨和本尼他们学什么。”诺伊尔抛着手中的足球。

“学什么也不会学生物的！”厄齐尔幸灾乐祸。

“打一赌！”

“赌就赌！”

三个人嘻嘻哈哈得走向足球场，在学生们还在备考的时候，他们已经被录取了。

一转眼的时间，高中结束了。赫迪拉和厄齐尔在高中找到了爱情。对于诺伊尔而言，他在高中成为全国最优秀的门将，在大学，他想尝试着当一下全国第一的前锋。

 

TAB

终于写完了。  
把U21夺冠变成了省队夺冠了，于是小新 阿花 阿疼 老胡 都出来遛弯啦！  
不得不说，他们早恋了，嗯。


	5. Chapter 5

厄齐尔的侧面雕像终于在第二天下午完工了，他特地把整个818拽到艺术教室来欣赏自己的杰作，哦不，是爱的证明。

“真的是太丑了！”这是又要挨打是小俊俏“老实说梅斯，萨米看到你这么给他毁容都没有打你，是真爱。”

“别这么说托马斯，我们应该鼓励他，”这是好脾气的阿宽“梅斯从上大学才开始学雕刻，这样已经很不错了。”

小火箭面色凝重，没有说话。过了一会儿，他才用不确定的声音表达了自己的疑惑“老实说我有点搞不懂，这是什么？”他指了指侧脸像的下巴和鬓角，“这是围巾吗，我感觉萨米不常戴围巾啊，他的围巾从来都给你围的梅斯。”

好吧，小俊俏没挨打，小火箭倒是被锤了几拳。“这是胡子！胡子！”厄齐尔脸有点红，不知道是气的还是羞的“你们太没审美水平了，真不该带你们来看我的作品。”

三个人对视一眼，梅斯你让我们一个足球队的来欣赏艺术品，真的有点看高我们了呀。

于是四个人决定回宿舍打堡垒之夜，毕竟考试周刚刚结束，球队给他们放了三天假修整一下。回去的路上，心思缜密的罗伊斯表达了自己的疑惑“托马斯，上周说你不是去找拉姆复习了吗，还让我们瞒着马里奥。”

穆勒点了点头。

“问题在于，”罗伊斯给这句话加了重音“马里奥和拉姆不是一个宿舍么，你到底去哪里复习了？”

穆勒眨了眨眼睛“啊，菲利普在外面租了房子啊，因为学生会和足球队的事情太多了，他每天都十二点回宿舍，容易打扰米洛睡觉，所以他在外面找了个房子。”

哦，三个人同时舒了一口气，戈麦斯确实在穆勒去复习两个小时后就出现了，818当时只有厄齐尔一个人，他只说了句托马斯去复习了，对方就了然于胸的走了。所以托马斯到底去哪里复习了，这变成了818这个枯燥考试周的唯一八卦主题。

“托马斯，”来自一针见血的克罗斯的灵魂拷问“你确定拉姆出去租房子是因为学生会和足球队事情多，而不是因为你们几个人要彻夜打牌？”

“…………….。”被发现了。

 

四个人把笔记本抱到公共餐桌上开始玩，激战正酣的时候，罗伊斯的手机震动了起来，厄齐尔眼都没抬“你不接电话么马口？”

“接什么接，什么事能比打游戏重要。”手机主人根本没抬头。

厄齐尔难得管闲事的认真看了一眼手机“真不接吗？是那个波兰人的电话哦~”

下一秒罗伊斯双手就离开了键盘，在穆勒“马口你太不仗义了！”拿起电话冲出了宿舍。

“lewy~”罗伊斯捏着门把手关好门，声音暖暖的“你终于来电话了。”

“抱歉马口，家里出了点事情，最近一直在忙。”莱万指尖夹着一支刚燃的烟，呼出了白色的雾气。

罗伊斯并没有生气，“没事，家里还好吗，伯母出什么事情了吗？感觉你情绪不太好。”

莱万笑了出来，他的马口真的了解自己，只听声音就知道自己感觉很累。“还好，家里一切都好，不用担心。考试周结束了吧，考的怎么样？”

都好都好，罗伊斯声音轻快“你的物理复习太准了，几乎所有大题都猜对了！”

两个人你一言我一语聊了起来，直到莱万被燃尽的烟灰烫到了手，他甩掉香烟，柔声安慰罗伊斯“马口，我不知道我什么时候才能回去，但我一定尽快，等我好吗？”

罗伊斯想说没关系呀，却听到电话里传来呼唤罗伯特名字的声音，一个轻快的女声撒娇一样的叫着莱万的名字，用波兰语说着什么他听不懂的东西，莱万马上和他说忙完了再给他打电话，就断了线。没有以往断线前的我爱你和一个轻柔的吻。

罗伊斯盯着手机，然后攥紧了它。

屋子里依然吵吵闹闹，穆勒刚上场就被克罗斯干掉了，两个人正你一言我一语的吵架，罗伊斯坐回自己的座位，看着已经掉线的屏幕，拾起了鼠标，继续投入游戏，然后就死了许多次。

好吧，这下大家都发现他不对劲了，一个电话就能让马口失魂落魄的也只有莱万了，大家围坐在一起，想知道刚刚两个人在电话里到底说了什么。在得知事情原委后，三个人觉得这并不构成什么问题“莱万很爱你，他绝对不会做对不起你的事情的”厄齐尔斩钉截铁。“也许电话里找他的是他姐姐呢！”克罗斯缜密分析。“对！”穆勒同意两位舍友的说法。

罗伊斯勉强相信了舍友的解释，他一言不发的合上电脑躺回到床上，留了一个后背给大家。

三个人也不再说话，克罗斯拿起手机迅速的按了起来。

“学长学长你在吗！我有事找你。”

“？”克洛泽总能秒回他的消息。

“你知道莱万多夫斯基回华沙是去做什么了吗？马口很想他却联系不到他。”来自轻而易举卖了舍友的托尼。

“我不太清楚，他走的时候并没有和我说，我想这是他的隐私。”

“=n=”

“托尼，不要闹，他们自己的事情让他们自己解决好么。”

“好吧。”托尼正想把手机扔开，克洛泽的下一条短信就到了“你不是想尝尝印度菜吗，下楼，我来接你了。”

托尼跳起来开始穿外套，他拿发胶把头发抓成自己满意的样子，提上鞋冲三个人打了个不回来吃晚饭的招呼就下楼了。克洛泽已经站在他们宿舍楼外的梧桐树下，他带着帽子，穿着一身黑色的长大衣，气质沉稳平和。克罗斯跑过去站定，同克洛泽打了个招呼，对方带着他走出校门，往他们长去的餐馆反方向走去，去吃印度菜！克罗斯心里雀跃着，考完代数他随口感慨了一句ins上有个美食博主发的印度菜好像很好吃，学长你吃过吗？

克洛泽表示自己也没尝试过这种食物，他们就没在这个话题上继续下去。他以为克洛泽对印度菜没兴趣，没想到没过几天他们就要去吃了。

克罗斯看着写满不认识的字符和德文对照词的菜单，偷偷的打量着克洛泽，对方正很认真的研究着三种咖喱牛肉的不同。托尼在心里暗暗下决心，他们已经相处一年多了，是时候表白了。

他把菜单还给侍者，点了一杯印度酸奶，看着克洛泽点了两样咖喱一样炒饭一样煎饼，克洛泽抬头看他“托尼，要喝什么饮料吗？”克洛泽从不喝除了现打果蔬汁之外的添加剂饮料，他严格的控制住自己的饮食对托尼也是如此，只是在出来吃饭的时候，他会让托尼选择喜欢的饮料，毕竟他还是个孩子，不应该对他如此严苛。

克罗斯摇了摇头“我点了一杯酸奶。米洛，我想和你说一件事。”只有在他们谈及非常重要的问题的时候他才会称呼克洛泽为米洛，而不是学长。克罗斯觉得学长带着点依赖和娇嗔，米洛则有一种他们俩处在同样位置的谈话的意思。

克洛泽撑起手指，“怎么了托尼，说吧。”

“哦，就是。”克罗斯垂下眼，“你圣诞节有时间吗？”

克罗斯想了想“除了和球队一起庆祝以外，我想我并没有别的安排。”

“既然如此，你愿意和我一起过圣诞节吗？”

“托尼，”克洛泽笑了，“我们去年就是一起过的圣诞和新年。”

 

去年他们和球队一起庆祝了圣诞节，克罗斯趁着大家喝了酒又唱又跳的时候，装醉靠在了坐在沙发中的克洛泽怀里，最后撑不住真的睡着了。他醒来的时候一群人还在闹，克洛泽一手搂着他一手拿着一本书再看，壁炉散发的橙红光芒洒在克洛泽潇洒的侧脸上，留下了睫毛的阴影。这可是旁边有人大声唱歌有人跳舞有人打牌的宴会厅啊，克洛泽居然在看书，克罗斯身上还搭着克洛泽的外套，羞的脸色通红的爬起来去抓克洛泽手里的书，那是一本意大利诗集，又是诗集。克洛泽拍了拍他的头把他送回了宿舍。

第二天早晨他们重新出现在小宴会厅，顶端有巨大金色星星的挂满彩灯的树下堆满了礼物，礼物之多，简直把棕色的树干全部淹没了，这些都是大家互赠的各种礼物，每个人都有接近二十个之多。所有人尖叫着在礼物堆里挑出送给自己的东西，看到别人的礼物就扔给在另一堆礼物的对方。

克罗斯看着厄齐尔和穆勒抱着一个金球谁都不松手，金球下面的铭牌上写着一行字“送给818最棒的射手”。“这是我的梅斯！”穆勒想把金球从厄齐尔手里抢下来，对方拒绝让步“我觉得在下个学期打中锋之后，我的进球数会比你多。”“可我现在是咱们宿舍的最佳射手。”“我也可以！”克罗斯正想加入战斗，罗伊斯出现在他们俩身后，使劲戳了两个人的腰，趁着两个人松力的一瞬间，罗伊斯抢过金球哈哈哈哈就跑，穆勒和厄齐尔扭身就追，罗伊斯跨过沙发，钻过桌子，三个人在礼堂里跑了一圈又一圈，直到赫迪拉一把接住了厄齐尔，穆勒一个抱腰把罗伊斯摔在壁炉前的羊毛地毯上，罗伊斯脱手了，小金球在地毯上震了两下之后稳如泰山，一双手拾起了那颗假的小金球，戈麦斯伸手拉起了骑在罗伊斯身上的穆勒，把小金球塞进了穆勒怀里，“哇哦~~”罗伊斯做了个吃惊的表情，“马里奥你居然送托马斯一颗金球？这会不会压力太大啦。”金球奖是一个运动员职业生涯中最高的荣誉。戈麦斯看着抱着金球不撒手的穆勒“相信我马口，托马斯一定可以的。”接着两个人就进行了一个深长的亲吻。罗伊斯摸着鼻子转过了身，切，恋爱的酸臭味！然后他的手机震了起来，一条信息跳了出来“能出来一下吗，给你准备了一个圣诞礼物。”他系上刚拆开的穆勒送他的红白色围巾，鄙视了一下舍友的品味，罗伊斯推开雕花的大门，跑向学校门口。

克罗斯在礼物堆里挑挑选选，找到了几个属于自己的包裹，克洛泽走了过来，手里也抱着几个，“学长我们一起拆吧~”克罗斯很高兴，他们找了一个人稍微少一点的角落，克罗斯匆匆撕开了一个最小的包装，里面是一些纸条，上面有穆勒歪歪扭扭的字迹‘此卡可以换取争吵后穆勒首先道歉一次’‘此卡可换取托尼惹我生气之后我不放在心上一次’‘此卡可换取穆勒帮忙占座一次’‘此卡可换取穆勒代点道一次（我觉得托尼你不需要但是我还是写了）’还有‘此卡可换取穆勒帮忙记笔记一次（这个我也觉得托尼你不需要但是我还是写了）’，凡此种种好几张，最后一张是一副小漫画，是穿着足球队服的四个人，穆勒几乎把所有小娃娃都画的一样，可以区分四个人的唯一方法就是球衣上的号码，旁边有一句大大的黑体字，托尼！我们都爱你！

哦！克罗斯哈哈笑着，倒在克洛泽怀里“学长你看！托马斯他送了我些什么啊！”

克洛泽翻了翻这些小纸条“我觉得穆勒的想法很好，这可以保证你在未来的一年都拥有一个良好的宿舍氛围和偶尔在学习上偷懒的机会。”

“才不会呢！”克罗斯把小纸条塞进了毛衣口袋里，拆第二个，是一罐Nutella，肯定是诺伊尔，克罗斯看了看包装，居然是限量版！今年只发售2013罐的那种限定版！

克洛泽看着克罗斯拆礼物，把剩下的包装纸和礼物盒收拾到一起，托尼扭过脸“学长为什么不拆礼物啊？”克洛泽笑了起来“因为我挑出来的，都是你的礼物啊。”

被暴击了！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！！

克罗斯赶快撕开另一个礼物冷静一下，里面是一本书，一本充满艺术字体的诗集，克罗斯直接举到了克洛泽眼前，克洛泽按下他的手腕，“你明年不是还要选修文学课吗，这个送给你，多了解一些会对你下个学期有所帮助。”

好吧，克罗斯翻了翻，扉页上是克洛泽潇洒的字体‘给亲爱的托尼’。

他把书放在旁边地板上，认真的同克洛泽道谢，“谢谢你学长，谢谢你一直这么支持我。”我喜欢你。

两个人的目光交接，他看见克洛泽温柔的眼神。

“不客气托尼。”克洛泽给了克罗斯一个深情的拥抱。

 

 

克洛泽回味了一下，“很愉快的圣诞节不是吗？”

“上帝啊，”托尼的脸红了“我不是说这个，我是说，只有咱们两个人的圣诞节，我带你出去玩，好嘛？”

“你带我出去玩？”克洛泽欣然同意“那我们怕是要对不起那些队友了。”

“才不会呢！”托尼美滋滋的“他们有人陪，一点都不可怜。”

英俊的侍者端上了他们的饭菜，还示范了应该怎么吃，真棒，托尼拿卷饼沾着咖喱，吃的又快又香。这家印度餐馆的菜量还真大，他们两个吃的很饱，又逛了一会儿校园，最后克洛泽把托尼放在了宿舍门口，“再见学长，”克罗斯道别就跑进了楼道，克洛泽看着他的人影消失在电梯间，自己走回了旁边那栋楼。

DFB的每个年级都要不同的宿舍楼，明显克洛泽他们在的大四楼更宽敞一些，他打开门，果不其然看到了曾经在拜仁读高中的几个人在打牌，“嗨米洛，”穆勒冲他招招手“我们马上就走！”克洛泽表示你们自便。

克洛泽打开储物柜，里面摆在最显眼位置的，就是去年克罗斯送给他的一副自置相框，里面有不织布拼接成的克洛泽的球衣，而且是从小学初中高中到大学所有克洛泽穿过的所有球衣的微缩版。克洛泽对此表示惊讶“你花了多久在这件作品上托尼？”

克罗斯看都不看他“没多久，也许只有一个小时。”

爱说谎的小孩子。

克洛泽揉了揉他的头发“谢谢你托尼，我会把它摆在最显眼的地方。”

他拿起这个相框看了看，放回了它原来的地方，也许该期待一下圣诞约会？他真的很好奇托尼这次又想出了什么试探自己的好点子呢。

穆勒在打牌的空挡抬起头，盯着看着相框不自觉露出微笑的克洛泽，他认得那个相框，托尼每天晚上都偷偷做手工，前前后后花了半个月才搞定，最后封上背板的时候，他们四个一起发出了欢呼。你会成功的，去年穆勒就这样祝福过他的舍友，可惜他俩在这一年继续处于友达以上恋人未满的情况。你一定能成功的托尼，穆勒暗自给他鼓劲，因为克洛泽的眼神包含的东西，他曾在马里奥眼睛中看到过，眼睛不会骗人，它是人心灵的窗户，它能告诉别人很多讯息，包括爱。

 

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

818宿舍中心的桌子上被各种地图和书籍覆盖了，克罗斯一手拿着《慕尼黑攻略》一手拿着《巴伐利亚景点大全》一页一页的对比，罗伊斯在占了半张桌子的慕尼黑巨型地图上画了好多个五角星，穆勒在阳台上给他的老乡施魏因施泰格手舞足蹈的打电话，厄齐尔在旁边劈里啪啦的敲着电脑，用笔记下了一些奇怪的数字。整个宿舍弥漫着一种大考前的紧张感。  
   
房门顶端的钟表走到了十二点钟，叮叮当当的声响敲醒了沉迷在攻略中的四个人，他们聚集到桌子前，穆勒招了招手“伙计们，我们来汇总一下现在得到的情报。”  
   
罗伊斯用手点着地图，“我用四种颜色的比分别标出了电影院、游乐园、情侣餐厅和书店。然后根据就近原则找到了这几个街区，托尼你可以带米洛学长先去游乐园再去吃饭接着去看电影或者逛书店。”  
   
厄齐尔扬了扬手中的小本子“根据你和米洛学长在爱好和饮食方面的不同我上网搜了一下几个不错的餐厅，你可以参考把马口和我的资料结合一下选一个比较合适的行程。”  
   
穆勒一屁股坐在桌面上，“托尼，巴斯蒂说现在情侣最流行去的地方就是中央公园的许愿池，据说先背冲着许愿池将硬币丢进去许愿，然后当场表白的成功率百分百，告白的话我觉得可以去这里试一下。”  
   
克罗斯揉了揉眼睛“我在这两本书的帮助下找了几个不错的钓鱼地点，也许可以带米洛过去逛逛再吃个饭？”  
   
四个人对视一眼，“为什么托尼准备表白我们要连夜查资料，明明离圣诞节还有两周啊。”罗伊斯打了个巨大的哈欠。  
   
厄齐尔把电脑关机，合上了自己的小本子“今天托尼肯定也睡不着了，与其让他躺在床上瞎想不如大家一起给他做做攻略。”  
   
穆勒点了点头“话虽如此，但是为什么表白还要搞得这么正式，你们是在球场上认识的，在球场上表白不好么，我们还可以为你准备烟花和横幅。”  
   
然后穆勒被克罗斯一脚从桌子上踹了下去。  
   
罗伊斯掩住了自己的脸“天哪托马斯，不是所有人都和你与马里奥一样选择在球场表白的，尤其是托尼。”  
   
好吧，我只是建议，小俊俏揉着屁股从地上爬了起来。四个人开始收拾桌子依次进洗手间洗漱，明天还有六点半训练，千万不能迟到。房门左边的厄齐尔看剩下的三个人已经都钻进了被子，按了白炽灯电源，飞快的窜上了自己的床铺。  
   
“谢谢大家，晚安。”托尼软软的声音从房间里面传来。  
   
“不客气！”剩下三人异口同声。  
   
房间陷入了安静，伴随着穆勒的最后一句话“托尼记得明天叫我们起床。”他们都睡着了。  
   
   
接下来学校提早放假，别的学生都收拾好行李享受自己的圣诞假期去了，足球队的各位则天天训练，强度一天天增加，好几天他们吃完饭回宿舍倒头就睡，托尼强打起精神每天给他的表白计划做一点准备，经常他揉揉眼睛去关灯的时候，其他三个人已经响起了轻微的鼾声。但是今天除外，他把写着攻略的小本子收好准备去关灯的时候，他对面的罗伊斯说话了“要睡了吗托尼？我去关灯吧。”  
   
“马口，你怎么还没睡，今天不累吗？”托尼看着马口利索的爬下床，踢踏着拖鞋跑到门口安灭了灯，借着月光咚咚咚的跑了回来，“说实话挺累的，但我睡不着。”马口盖好被子，面对着托尼，他的眼睛亮亮的，没有丝毫睡意。  
   
“出了什么事情吗？”托尼也躺好，两个年轻人隔着整间屋子，就着月光和剩下两个人的呼吸声聊天。  
   
马口撅了撅嘴“莱万已经四天没给我打电话了，我有点担心。”  
   
“你可以打给他呀。”托尼给他出主意。  
   
“我试了，可是他的电话没有人接听，”马口挠了挠头“我有点担心他。”  
   
“也许我们可以向别人打听打听，”托尼揉了揉眼睛“先休息吧马口，咱们明天中午去隔壁学校打听一下好么。”  
   
罗伊斯点了点头，和克罗斯互道晚安，他看着窗外弯钩的雪白月亮，捏着手机终于睡着了。  
   
第二天他是被手机震醒的，在他睡着的时候手机已经滚到了自己脖子下面，震动把他直接震醒了，屏幕上是他日思夜想的莱万多夫斯基的名字，他按下通话键，把手机放在耳边小声的开口“怎么这么早打来呀，大家还没起床。”  
   
莱万多夫斯基的声音通过听筒传来“抱歉把你吵醒了马口，我半夜才看到你的电话，想来你已经睡了，只能今天早早给你打。”  
   
罗伊斯把自己翻了个面，拿毯子蒙住脑袋“没事，我不生气，我只是很想你，你的事情处理的怎么样了？有什么需要帮忙的吗？”  
   
“哦，”莱万多夫斯基笑了“还真的有件事需要你的帮忙，你愿意来华沙吗，就当是一趟短途旅行，如果你愿意，还能见见我的家人。”  
   
马口罗伊斯觉得自己一定没睡醒，为什么会听到莱万说这样的话，他迟疑着回应“lewy，我很高兴你邀请我去华沙玩，可是，阿姨为什么要见我？”  
   
莱万多夫斯基有一点紧张“那是因为，我和家里出柜了，妈妈和姐姐都想见见我的男朋友。”  
   
罗伊斯腾的坐了起来“什么？你出柜了！不是我只是很惊讶，是不是有点早呢，不是你预计大学毕业才和家里说吗？”  
   
莱万的声音听上去有些无奈“是，我是这么说过，但这次回来，妈妈给我介绍了一个女孩子，希望我和她相处一下，我推脱不开，只能承认自己已经有了恋人而且他是男生，希望她们可以理解。”  
   
然后呢，罗伊斯追问。  
   
“放松马口，别紧张”莱万多夫斯基的声音听起来很温柔“她们接受了，所以想见见你。”  
   
罗伊斯感叹道“真是这辈子听到的最让人紧张的消息了。”  
   
“所以你愿意来吗，”莱万在电话里追问。  
   
“当然好啦，不过我要先去和教练商量一下看看他批不批准我请假。”罗伊斯用手抠着毛毯上面的毛毛，“你晚上再给我打吧，那个时候说，我要起床洗脸了。”  
   
“去吧亲爱的，”罗伊斯听到莱万开门的声音，“我爱你马口，再见。”说完还附加了一个吻。这才对嘛，小羊驼哼哼唧唧的回了一个，按了停止键，然后他发现，宿舍其他三人已经起来了，他们一起站在罗伊斯床铺下，仰头望着他。  
   
穆勒穿着带三角帽的灰色睡衣问“马口，你大早晨叫什么，我们被你一嗓子全喊醒了。”  
   
罗伊斯没听出他话里的埋怨，他举起手机向其他人郑重宣布“亲爱的舍友们！我要去见莱万的家长了！！！”  
   
厄齐尔觉得很脑袋疼，前几天他们打完游戏正准备睡觉的时候，托尼冲了进来说要和米洛学长表白了希望他们帮他找一些资料，就把他吓了一跳。  
今天早晨他们又被马口一嗓子喊起来得到了一个更令人震惊的消息，莱万和家里人说了与罗伊斯的关系，他要去见莱万的家长了。  
   
厄齐尔觉得自己脆弱的心脏有点承受不住接连的暴击，虽然他很高兴自己的舍友都能找到幸福，但是能不能不要赶在大家都睡眼朦胧的时候放大招，不管是睡前还是醒前。  
   
恭喜你，现在谁也不想睡了，818所有人在罗伊斯的感召下五点半就起床了，终于做了一回赶在克洛泽拉姆默特萨克戈麦斯这个标兵宿舍前面到达训练场的人。很明显今天克罗斯训练的心不在焉，跑动和防守都没有往常积极，厄齐尔趁大家列队的时候挤到罗伊斯身边“马口，你今天的表现太反常了，教练已经在注意你了，打起精神来啊。”罗伊斯点点头，然后在抢圈的时候被大家结结实实的溜了五分钟，还是最后几秒钟厄齐尔拼命的从赫迪拉脚下铲走了球结束了一切，赫迪拉替他们挨了全队的惩罚。  
   
训练结束后罗伊斯磨磨蹭蹭的等到大家都散光，走去找还在做今日总结的勒夫主教练，他表明了想请几天假的打算，被教练立刻驳回了。“马口，我想你知道我们集训的重要性，也知道学校为什么要提前一个月节课考试，”勒夫耸耸肩“没有特殊原因我并不能准许你四天的假期，抱歉孩子。”  
   
果然如此，罗伊斯垂头丧气的走向场外，克罗斯站在门口等着他，他上来搂住了罗伊斯的肩膀冲他笑了笑，“别难过了马口，圣诞节咱们有三天假期，你可以那个时候过去呀。”  
   
回到宿舍，罗伊斯迫不及待的拨通了莱万多夫斯基的电话，依旧没有人接，罗伊斯编辑了一条消息发送过去，然后就被穆勒拉着去拉姆宿舍看他们从外面搞来的巴西大学的训练视频，一群人挤在拉姆的宿舍里沉默的看完了三十分钟的训练录像，罗伊斯震惊的嘴都合不上了“我没想到他们今年这么强，我以为我们最应该注意的是西班牙。”“没有人可以小觑马口，”拉姆关掉视频窗口，“明年将是尤为艰难的一年。”


	7. Chapter 7

全国高校足球赛是整个国家最盛大的大学足球赛事，因为它两年一届的特殊性，所有学生最多只能打两次，两年前大二的克洛泽拉姆他们惜败西班牙，最终取得第三名，明年的比赛对于他们来说是最后一次争夺大力神杯的机会。这个国家有无数优秀的足球俱乐部，俱乐部的孩子们进入大学后自然会成为最优秀的选手，高校足球赛就是他们激烈争夺冠军捍卫自己地区荣耀的残酷战场。DFB曾经三次夺得比赛冠军，所以他们的胸前拥有三颗金色的星星，向四星发起冲击的口号已经进行了十年，但是他们经历了低谷和崛起，却始终无法到达金色的彼岸。也许今年，他们有望改变这一切。

接下来的日子，几位教练6：10到达球场的时候发现，所有人都已经热完身开始训练了，教练们有点不可思议，以前几乎所有小孩都卡着6：30的线准点集合，现在怎么提前了。后来他们发现，球队自发的把训练时间提早了半个小时，所有人会在六点前到场集合热身，我们的小伙子斗志昂扬啊，教练感叹道。

三天后，罗伊斯和大家训练完准备一起出去吃饭的时候，他看见莱万多夫斯基靠在更衣室外面的走廊，显然队员们全看到了他，对于同在一个小组赛分组的波兰队员他们并不陌生，球场上是一回事，下来又是一回事，谁让他是我们小罗伊斯的男朋友呢。大家都礼貌的和莱万多夫斯基打了招呼就走出了通道。  
马口很高兴但又有点生气“谁让你来这里等我的，大家都在！”莱万笑眯眯的来拉他的手“我本来站在外面等，看场地的大叔觉得外面冷就让我进来了，我可没有偷窥你们的训练，我老老实实的站在这里等，什么都没看到。”  
罗伊斯被他牵着，和宿舍其他几个人打了招呼，就被带走了。这次还是同样的民宿同样的房间，两个人随便在楼下吃了口东西就回房间去了。罗伊斯一进房间就脱鞋脱袜子脱外套，只穿着里衣扑上了床，他深深地吸了口气，折起小腿用手按了按“你是不知道我们最近有多累，天天强化，训得人回来连打游戏的力气都没有。”  
莱万把罗伊斯的外套挂在架子上，把鞋子摆在鞋架里，还有两只袜子塞进鞋里，才走了过来坐在床边，把罗伊斯翻了个身拽住腿拖到自己面前，拿他的小腿搭在自己腿上，给他的小腿做按摩，罗伊斯舒服的直哼哼，最近真的太累了，回宿舍常常倒头就睡，今天有个人给自己捶腿，实在太棒了。

莱万一边捏着他的腿一边问“怎么突然加量这么多，勒夫不像是那种会突然加训这么多的教练。”

“我们自己要求的，”马口把身体侧过来支起手肘看他“在看了巴西大学的训练视频后，我们主动要求加练的。”

“巴西一直都很强，这次比赛的主办地又是他们的省会，自然是势在必得。对了，你们从哪搞到的他们训练录像，能不能也给我一份？”

“当然不能！”罗伊斯把另一条腿抬到他眼前示意也揉揉这“拉姆搞来的，不知道托了多少关系，才不给你！你家里那边怎么样，为什么突然就回来了，我以为你还要在家里多待几天。”

莱万眼都没有抬“也不算什么大事，你去不了，我自然要回来看你。”

罗伊斯可不信“那天你给我打电话，我听见有姑娘叫你，然后你就挂了，没有说你爱我也没有吻我，你给我好好解释一下这到底怎么回事。”

呃。莱万自知聪明如罗伊斯肯定是不会轻易放过他，只好从实招来。莱万的父亲在他十几岁就去世了，留下的是无人管理的公司、哭泣到崩溃的太太和两个未成年的孩子。莱万的姐姐还没有念大学，小莱万也只有初中毕业。这种情况下莱万的妈妈只能把公司托管给职业经理人，希望孩子们毕业后可以来接管公司，但不管是姐姐还是莱万他们都没有这个意向，莱万更喜欢踢足球，而他姐姐更想当一个作家。这个时候莱万爸爸的朋友对他们施以援手，帮助他们找到了合适的经理人，也压住了因为董事长突然离世而人心惶惶的公司，这让整个莱万多夫斯基家族都对他充满感谢。他家的女儿卡琳娜也因此认识了莱万多夫斯基家的小儿子，她比罗伯特小一岁，很喜欢这个高大英俊的哥哥，虽然罗伯特对她一直体贴却疏离，但她始终相信因为父辈的情谊他们总有一天会走到一起。这次莱万突然回家是因为卡琳娜的父亲正式找到了莱万的妈妈和姐姐，希望撮合两个人，毕竟两人从小就认识，彼此熟知，要是能亲上加亲，对两家都是一个好事情。莱万的母亲和姐姐也有同样的意向，卡琳娜是难得的好女孩，罗伯特直到现在又没有交往的对象，两个年轻人尝试一下也未尝不可。莱万还在慕尼黑念大学，这种事情电话里说又未免对女方不尊重，所以莱万母亲把莱万叫回家，在姐姐的面前和莱万说了这件事。

没想到母亲叫自己回来是说相亲的事情，莱万当时就拒绝了，母亲问他为什么的时候他却没有合适的理由，他和罗伊斯约定等罗伊斯大学毕业才出柜正式和家里人认识，过早的摊牌也许会给他们的大学生活造成难以估计的后果。莱万低着头迟疑着，母亲恳求他和卡琳娜相处一段时间，日久生情，我与你的父亲也是如此，为什么不给自己一个机会呢罗伯特。母亲温柔的声音带着期待，莱万一句话也说不出来。

他回到屋子里想了很久，他不敢给罗伊斯打电话，也不敢像母亲建议的那样邀请卡琳娜吃个晚饭，这是不对的，莱万的脑袋乱糟糟的，我不能和卡琳娜吃晚饭，这对马口不公平，对卡琳娜也是不公平的。可他又不知道在不告诉家人自己有了恋人的情况下如何礼貌的拒绝。在他消极的拖延了三天之后，莱万被母亲叫出了门，晚上我和你姐姐邀请卡琳娜来家里吃晚饭，罗伯特你认真打理一下你自己，妈妈摸了摸他这几天长出的胡渣，我的儿子长大了，是时候有一位恋人了，你说呢孩子。

莱万侧头吻了吻母亲抚摸他脸颊的手，是的妈妈，我答应您。

那天的家庭聚餐氛围和谐而温馨，女孩在餐桌上明亮的微笑和优雅的谈吐深得两位女士的心，罗伯特却坐在旁边没什么胃口，只是在问到自己时偶尔的接话，露出一个还算礼貌的微笑。饭后三位女士到壁炉旁的沙发上继续畅谈，罗伯特到餐厅外面的露台上，点上一支烟给罗伊斯打了个电话，他忍了好几天，终于还是打了电话，他想听听马口的声音。对方很快接了电话，欢乐的和他说着这几天发生的事情，感谢自己给他复习。莱万露出了一个这几天不曾有过的放松的微笑，罗伊斯就是他的天使，他知道自己该怎么做了，是罗伊斯给了他面对着一切的勇气。正在这个时候，卡琳娜推门出来叫他回去，莱万赶快挂了电话，忘记给他的男孩一个吻，莱万苦笑，回去他一定会生气的。

女士们的聚会结束了，莱万主动表示送卡琳娜回家，母亲和姐姐很高兴，他们把孩子送出了大门又看了许久才回去。

两家隔的并不远，不过二十分钟就到了对方的宅邸，莱万将卡琳娜送到家门口，委婉的表示自己已经有了恋人，谢谢了女孩子的喜欢，向她表达了歉意。卡琳娜失落的垂下眼帘，金棕色的头发落在侧脸，‘她真的很像一位公主，’莱万在心里感叹，‘可是我心里已经住下了一位王子。’

姑娘最后抬起头来祝福了莱万，莱万和她拥抱了一下，“你会找到属于自己的幸福的，卡琳娜。”莱万真诚的注视着姑娘。

“我以为是你。”姑娘还想争取一下。

“抱歉。”莱万最终像他们刚认识的时候那样摸了摸她的头发，“你会找到真爱的，再见了卡琳娜。”

 

莱万回到家，母亲和姐姐果然还坐着壁炉前等他，他抢在母亲之前开了口“妈妈，我想告诉您，我已经有了恋人，所以我不能接受卡琳娜的爱情。”

莱万的母亲很惊讶，她没想到儿子拒绝的理由竟然会是这个“罗伯特，如果你已经有了心仪的人，为什么一开始不告诉我们呢，我们就不会帮你介绍了啊。”

莱万坐在了两位女士正对面的沙发里，他下定决心，一字一句的开口“因为他是男生，我喜欢的人是一个男孩子。”

两位女士都愣住了，她们没想到会发生这样的事情。

莱万继续说道“我和他在足球队踢比赛认识，他在隔壁学校念书，比我小一岁，本来我计划毕业了再告诉您，可我觉得这样对不起卡琳娜，也对不起妈妈、姐姐，还有我的恋人，所以我只能说出来，请原谅我，现在才告诉您。”

莱万的妈妈盯着她的小儿子，看着他低着头，用鞋划着脚下毛茸茸的地毯，局促的掰着手指。这个从小就让人放心的没有出现过一点差错的孩子，居然说出了他喜欢男生这样‘出格’的话。她想张嘴说什么，却什么都没说，最终她站起来回了房间，没有留下只言片语。

莱万和姐姐坐在客厅里，目送母亲回到了房间，姐姐拍了拍身边的沙发，示意罗伯特坐到她身边来，莱万坐了过去，像小时候那样靠在了米莲娜肩头，她的肩膀纤细瘦弱，已经不是曾经那个可以背着他看花园的人了，时光的流转让这对姐弟不像以前那样亲密，米莲娜摸了摸莱万的头发，轻轻的安慰他。她说会帮助他劝说妈妈，让他别担心，妈妈一定会理解的，你能有恋人我们都很高兴，谁会在意性别呢。莱万有点想哭，用姐姐肩头的蕾丝刺绣擦了擦眼睛。听到她继续说“马上要到圣诞节了，把他带来一起过节好吗，我想见见他。”

莱万将头埋在姐姐肩膀上，感受着姐姐一下一下轻轻的拍着自己的背，咬住了牙。过了很久，这对姐弟才放开彼此，米莲娜戳了戳罗伯特的脸“我记得你小时候不爱哭的。”罗伯特强调了一下自己才没哭。“是吗~”姐姐理了理自己的领子“我得回去洗衣服了，免得明天被人看到肩膀上深一片浅一片的。”姐弟俩相视一笑。

 

第二天下午，莱万的妈妈将儿子叫进了房间，表达了自己的观点，虽然最开始有点不能接受，但经过一晚上的考虑她选择站在儿子这边，“邀请他来华沙玩好么，我们家很久没有客人上门了。”

莱万扑上去拥抱了母亲，他感受到母亲亲吻着他的发梢，“你快乐就好，罗伯特，妈妈希望你永远是快乐的。”

因为第一天与母亲和姐姐聊的太晚而错过电话的莱万，等不及在第二天早晨给罗伊斯打电话说了这个消息，也成功的吓醒了整个818的男孩子。

 

罗伊斯听莱万多夫斯基絮絮叨叨说了很多，从他手里抽回腿，爬起来替他擦眼睛，“lewy，你有爱你的妈妈和姐姐，你真幸运。”莱万任凭他拿粗糙的毛衣袖口使劲蹭自己的眼睛，笑了，“以后她们也是你的妈妈和姐姐了，圣诞节可以和我回家看看么，他们听我说了那么多你的事，很想见你。”

“我的天哪，”罗伊斯笑呵呵的“你都说了什么啊！”

“说了很多，最重要的是，我告诉她们你还欠我一个吻，保质期只到今天，所以我要赶快回来。”

“你净胡说！”罗伊斯还没说完就被莱万多夫斯基压着倒在了床上，他压下来的瞬间罗伊斯就闭上了眼睛，他们在床上胡乱的吻着彼此，接吻的间隙莱万脱掉了自己的上衣和袜子，伸手去解罗伊斯的裤子抽绳，罗伊斯一把按住了他“别别别！我今天很累！你刚回来也需要休息！”莱万噗嗤一声笑了，他抬起身抓住罗伊斯的手摸了自己的下体一把，又让他去摸自己的，“马口你这个口是心非的毛病什么时候能改改？都这个样子了还想要停下来？”

马口摸到自己已经抬头的下体，脸红红的，抬腿就去踹他，谁知道脚踝被莱万扣着，接着裤子就被利落的脱了下来，他哇哇叫着翻过身想爬到被子里去，莱万欺身而上，直接控制住了他，将手伸进了罗伊斯的内裤，解放了已经被内裤箍的不舒服的小兄弟。身下人顿时就软了，莱万替罗伊斯捋了几下，感受到他已经软倒在被子上哼哼唧唧的叫出了声，松开手，脱下了自己和罗伊斯剩下的衣物，将两人面对面塞进被子，继续边吻他边刺激着他的下面，罗伊斯被枕边人攥着要害，早就是任人宰割的局面了，他伸出舌头舔着莱万的嘴唇，绿莹莹的眼睛被欲望搅得水汽朦胧，他用身体邀请莱万，多点，再多点。莱万将他们两人的阴茎攥到一起互相摩擦，用拇指刺激着敏感的顶端，“马口，宝贝，把手伸出来。”他拉着马口的手包裹着他们两个一起手淫，罗伊斯扭动着腰支，想从他手里抽出自己被汁液弄得湿淋淋的手，但是失败了。莱万掐着他的乳头，将自己挤进他腿间，强迫他接受一起摩擦的快感。有段时间没发泄的身体对已经熟悉的情欲没有半点抵抗力，没几分钟罗伊斯就射在了两人的掌心，莱万在他射的途中故意堵住了马眼，罗伊斯睁开没焦点的眼睛想向他抗议，却最终化成了沙哑的呻吟，莱万松开了手帮助他完成发泄，把满手的液体抹在了他腿间，并住他的腿，将自己的阴茎插了进去，罗伊斯累的眼睛都睁不开了，他用手搂住莱万的脖子说我好困啊lewy~  
莱万亲了亲他闭上的眼睛，“马口乖，很快就结束了，坚持一下。”在罗伊斯大腿根被蹭破皮之前莱万射了出来，他看着在自己摩擦下小罗伊斯第二次抬起头来，他让自己的精液溅满了马口的胸口，又帮助他达到了第二次高潮，罗伊斯的小腹和胸口被两个人的精液弄得一塌糊涂，他只是蹩着眉发出了几声呻吟，眼皮都没力气抬。莱万下床找来了毛巾擦拭罗伊斯的身体，顺便上上下下占尽了便宜，最后他钻进被子，把小羊驼抱进了怀里。莱万掏出手机上好闹铃，熄了灯，抱着他一个多星期没见的男朋友叹了口气，要不是马口累成这样真的想做全套，明明刚发泄过可是一抱着他自己的下面又抬头了。莱万狠狠的亲了罗伊斯几口，等下一个休息日好了，到时候一定要做够本。

 

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

距离圣诞节还有两天。

原本这一周大家应该还沉浸在地狱般的复习月中哭天喊地无法自拔，这次却异常轻松，考试周结束了，现在谁也管不了他们这伙能上天入地的崽子。

好吧训练还是能管了他们的，每天按部就班的训练，跟着教练练习新战术，准备区域预选赛。

以及，准备圣诞节。

今年的圣诞节只有三天假所以大家依然不能回家过节。勒夫向去年一样申请租用学校的小礼堂，校长表示今年学校已经放假了，大礼堂免费给你们用都可以。勒夫和比埃尔霍夫商量了一下决定继续使用小礼堂，大礼堂太大了，二十多个人可填不满。

另一边，克罗斯的圣诞节表白攻略的小本子已经记得满满当当的了，圣诞集市的时间、灯光秀的时长、雪橇表演的地点，各种景点食物活动记录了满满一本，厄齐尔特地翻了一遍克罗斯的本子，表示“我们应该在圣诞节后把它卖给杂志社出版，这可比那两本好多了。”他指的是【慕尼黑攻略】和【巴伐利亚景点大全】。穆勒和罗伊斯重重的点点头。

克罗斯很愁，距离圣诞节只剩两天了，他虽然做了很多计划，但依然不能决定带克洛泽去哪，约会怎么这么难，他第101次感叹，然后向他的室友们露出了求助性的目光。

室友们爱莫能助“说实话托尼，约会不难，难得是你不仅要约会，还要表白。”穆勒洗着牌说，他最近手法越来越熟练，在棋牌室赢的越来越多。

罗伊斯笑嘻嘻的加了一句“我觉得咱们应该跟在托尼后面，在他搞不定的时候出来替他圆场。”

厄齐尔和他隔空击掌“没错，以防他害羞的说不出话来！”

克罗斯哼了一句，把小本子收起来，去储物柜里翻克洛泽去年送他的圣诞礼物---一本手掌大小的集合了各种语言的诗集，有很多文字克罗斯都不知道是哪个语种，去问克洛泽这是哪国的克洛泽就笑笑告诉他你不用懂也没关系，是我个人喜欢的一本书而已，书里的诗全是写花鸟鱼虫山水风雨，没有什么特别的。克罗斯缠着他给自己翻译了波兰语的诗歌，那是一篇写海洋的诗，意境深远静谧。最后克罗斯也不在执意去翻译，就是欣赏一下里面他唯一懂的德语和英语的诗，翻看剩下的他根本看不懂的各种语言的字体。不得不说这本书的印刷字非常好看，隔几页文字就会变一种颜色，到了最后几页则是星空渐变色，真不知道米洛从哪里买的。

克罗斯翻着翻着觉得不对劲，倒数第三页的诗他好像在哪见过，他默读了几遍，然后抬头问罗伊斯“马口，你还记得这次咱们文学考试的鉴赏诗歌内容吗？”

罗伊斯摇摇头“早不记得了。”

“我记得呀！”厄齐尔立刻背了几句，其他人侧目，罗伊斯从床上爬了起来“梅斯你连要考试的历史摘要都背不住，居然还记得只看过几分钟的诗？”

厄齐尔把罗伊斯的果汁递给他“萨米很喜欢，他当场就记住了，还给我表演过好几次。”

“哇哦，”穆勒顺手接过自己的杯子感叹“他真浪漫。”要知道在克罗斯的当场提醒下，他们都模模糊糊的知道了这是首以物明志的情诗，然后抒发了一下自己的感想。

克罗斯盯着纸面上的字迹，目光简直想把它烧穿一个洞，这是一首情诗？克洛泽给他的诗集上出现了一首情诗？为什么他看了这么久都没发现，他赶忙翻开其他他看的懂得文字读着，越读越不对劲。人就是这样一种生物，当你认定一件事情的时候，旁边的一切都能指向这个结论。克罗斯现在觉得这本书里的每一个片段仿佛都是一篇表白，每一个韵脚都是一种暗示，米洛喜欢自己？他被自己的想法震惊了，他们认识一年多，这是他第一次有这样的想法，以往总是他追在克洛泽身后，克洛泽把他当做后辈的小学弟，帮助他学习、生活和踢球，克罗斯觉得克洛泽是一个被自己黏上的可怜的虫，有谁会喜欢到哪里都拖着一个小尾巴呢，更何况这个小尾巴又无趣又冷淡。现在他掂着手里这本60页的书陷入了迷惑，米洛到底对自己是一种什么样的感情？以前他觉得米洛对自己只是一种责任，一种来自长辈的关心，因为他从未接受过自己的试探和暗示，总能一本正经的将话题拉到另一个地方去。他的关心和照顾里没有流露出一丝控制和占有，将他们的关系刚刚好的控制的一个微妙的学长学弟的范围内。

克罗斯正在天人交战的时候，被一杯冰果汁碰到了脸颊，他下意识的一躲，旁边的厄齐尔举着杯子眨了眨眼“托尼，托马斯问你话你都不回，你在想什么啊。”

托尼慌忙站起来，手足无措的想解释，这时候响起了敲门声，施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基推门进来了。

波多尔斯基从右手的提袋里掏出了几包薯片扔给在座的四个人，施魏因施泰格友好的同克罗斯打了个招呼，“托尼，我们刚从自习室回来，看到米洛在帮待会的波兰语讲座画黑板报，要去看看么，在主教楼B214教室。”

托尼还没回话，宿舍的三个人整齐的替他答道“谢谢你们史魏尼卢卡斯，托尼马上就去。”

托尼？？？

喂喂我不要面子的啊！！！

结果正如他们所说，托尼克罗斯把自己精心打扮了一下，穿上厄齐尔黑色的羽绒服，拿穆勒的红白围巾捂住脸，带上罗伊斯黑黄相间的棒球帽，偷偷的去窥探克洛泽在做什么。据他所知，克洛泽只是一个会波兰语的德国人，并没有波兰血统，只是出生在波兰境内而已。而大家总拿这个事情做话柄想方设法把他和波兰搞上关系，托尼哼哼着，才不是呢，米洛和我流着一样的血。

他偷偷摸到B214教室，门口已经堆了不少人，托尼低头看表，距离讲座开始还有三十分钟，为什么教室门口会堆这么多人。他站在一群女生身后望去，发现姑娘们都盯着在写板书的克洛泽的侧脸，热烈的小声的讨论着。

这次讲座是由隔壁波兰大学借用教室展开的，由于波兰大学进入了复习月，自习室火爆，学校实在腾不出一个教室来做专门的波兰语讲座，所以问DFB大学借了一个下午的教室用。

托尼有点疑惑，为什么米洛会来帮忙做黑板报，他居然还有画黑板报这个技能？正想着，有一个人拍了拍他的肩膀“劳驾让个路？我想进一下教室。”

托尼赶忙躲开，他看到背后穿着红色夹克的男人“莱万？”

男人也认出了他“托尼？”

两个人在门口大眼瞪小眼，莱万多夫斯基挠了挠头“托尼，你怎么来了，来找米洛么?”

克罗斯忙不迭的摇头“不是不是！我就是，呃，路过，看看这里在干什么。”

莱万做了个‘哦~’的口型，搂住了克罗斯的肩“既然来了就进来吧，今天是我的导师来做讲座，米洛正在里面帮忙呢。”说着带他穿过了围成三圈的女生，进了教室。

莱万按住克罗斯的挣扎，夹着他冲克洛泽打了个招呼“米洛！瞧瞧谁来了！”

克洛泽回过头，看到裹得严严实实的克罗斯可怜巴巴的眼神，没忍住笑了出来“天哪托尼，你穿着这是什么啊。”

托尼有点囧，他是为了隐藏自己做的打扮，没想到被克洛泽看见了，这身搭配实在是太过愚蠢，他气鼓鼓的揪掉帽子和围巾“我只是路过一下，就被莱万拽进来了。”

莱万多夫斯基抱臂看着克罗斯拉开羽绒服的拉链，忍不住冲克洛泽说到“我没拉他进来，我是英雄救美，看他被一群女孩子堵住进不来，特地帮他脱身。”接着他就受到了克罗斯的死亡一瞥，赶紧举手示意自己的嘴巴拉了拉链。开玩笑，要是真的把甜菜大魔王惹生气，他这辈子恐怕都见不到亲爱的马口了，娘家人不能惹啊。

克洛泽把自己的水瓶递给克罗斯示意他在旁边坐一会儿“我这里马上就结束了托尼，你等我一下，之后带你出去吃东西好么。”

克罗斯乖巧的点点头，坐到第一排的椅子上看克洛泽写板书，莱万也跟着坐在他身边，克罗斯回头看了看，来的大部分都是女生，姑娘们说着什么，气氛热烈，克罗斯发誓她看到一个女生偷拍了克洛泽的照片，闪光灯都亮起来了！克洛泽也感受到了闪关灯的光亮，他的笔停顿了一秒钟，继续连贯书写了起来。克罗斯撇撇嘴，压抑住心中渐渐升起的不高兴，他把注意力集中在克洛泽的板书上，突然觉得不对劲。并不是克洛泽的字迹丑陋或者呆板，而是---太好看了吧，艺术字体的文字从克洛泽笔下流出，简直像打印出来的一样美丽。克洛泽写完了一段波兰语，又在旁边写了德语的译文，字迹流畅有力，就像印刷的一样工整清秀。就像印刷的一样，印刷的一样，印刷的.......

克罗斯看着克洛泽停下了写到黑板边缘的粉笔。最后检查了一遍整个黑板没有书写错误，然后拿一根白一根红一根白三根粉笔捏在指尖，在黑板的最上面写上今天讲座的名字。粉笔做出的渐变字也很好看啊，米洛真厉害。克罗斯在心中夸赞到，他拿起手机给整个黑板拍了张照片，米洛高大的背影占了很大一片地方。

克洛泽走下讲台，把板书的设计图寄给莱万，莱万感谢的和他击了个掌又拥抱了一下，“完美无缺，”他对比了一下图纸和黑板，拍了拍克洛泽的小臂“米洛你太厉害了。”克洛泽笑笑，低头看了一眼克罗斯，发现他攥着手机盯着自己最后的几个大字发楞。

“托尼，”克洛泽揉了揉他乱蓬蓬的金发，“你怎么了？”

克罗斯把眼睛从几个大字上移开，盯着克洛泽的笑颜眨了两下眼睛才回过神来，他腾的站起来，神色慌张“我，我突然想起来有点事，我先走了！学长再见莱万再见！”说完拎起帽子和围巾就往门口跑，跑到门口他发现手里还攥着克洛泽的水瓶，又跑回来放下，然后再一次跑了出去。

克洛泽和莱万面面相觑，克罗斯很少有这么慌张的时候，大部分时候他都表现的平淡而冷静，出了多大事在他面前就仿佛洒洒水一样，带不起一点波澜。可他刚刚惊慌失措的跑了，克洛泽有点不放心，和莱万点头告别，向克罗斯的宿舍走去。

 

托尼惊慌失措的以最快的速度跑回宿舍，他带上门锁好内锁，没有回答穆勒‘托尼你怎么这么早就回来了没和米洛去吃晚饭吗’的疑问，翻出像宝贝一样收好的诗集，翻到了那几页波兰语的页码，和手机里的照片比对了一下，字迹一模一样。他又翻到最开始的德文页码再对了一次，字迹依然一模一样。他不死心的把打游戏的穆勒拽到了柜子前，让他比一下这两种字体，小俊俏努力的辨认了半天，得到一个结论“这些印刷体明明都长得一样。”

克罗斯松开了穆勒，一屁股坐在了餐桌前，把书和手机都扔在了桌子上，他感受到自己的心跳的声音越来越大，仿佛要冲破自己的胸膛跳到桌子上，砰砰，砰砰，砰砰。

“嘭嘭嘭。”

有人敲门，穆勒想去开，被克罗斯一把攥住，力道大的让穆勒咧开了嘴。

“托尼，”门外响起了克洛泽的声音“你在吗？刚刚出什么事了，你身体不舒服吗？”

穆勒和克罗斯对视一眼，托尼使劲冲穆勒摇头，穆勒心领神会“米洛！托尼没回来，他没和我说他去了哪里。”

门外的人没有质疑“谢谢你托马斯，我给他打个电话吧。”

下一秒钟克罗斯和穆勒扑过去把他可怜的手机强制关机了。

克洛泽的声音充满了疑惑和担心“托马斯，托尼的手机关机了，我出去找他，如果他回了宿舍，麻烦你立刻打电话告诉我，谢谢。”

穆勒答应了，他们通过隔音并不好的房门听到米洛进电梯的声音。托尼松开手，瘫坐在凳子上，穆勒也陪着他坐下，问他“你和米洛生气了吗，往常你会很高兴他来找你的。”

托尼长长的出了口气，拿手盖住脸，小小的声音从他手心里传来“托马斯，我好像，发现了一个秘密。”

 

TBC!!!


	9. Chapter 9

穆勒听克罗斯语无伦次的说完今天发生的事，并没有太大的反应。他早就觉得克洛泽对克罗斯的关爱超过了一般意义上的后辈，也超过了兄弟之间的感情，但是克罗斯抱住‘我一定是单恋 米洛那么好怎么会喜欢我’的思想在暗恋的道路上一去不复返，谁也拦不住。  
穆勒现在满脑子想的都是赶紧的去找戈麦斯八卦一下这个事情，你瞧瞧人家！你再看看咱俩！小俊俏叹了口气，做人的差距怎么那么大。  
   
话虽这么说，穆勒还是拍了拍克罗斯的脑袋“要不然等马口和梅苏特吃饭回来问问他们？他们应该会帮你想个不错的解决方法，光靠咱俩在这里想真的有点悬。”  
   
“不行！”托尼把脑袋从膝盖上抬起来“他们会笑死我的！”  
   
穆勒的眼神闪躲，别说他们了，我都要笑了好嘛。  
   
克罗斯目光如炬追着躲闪的穆勒“你得发誓不告诉任何人。”  
   
穆勒绝望的垮下肩“马里奥也不行？”  
   
“马里奥也不行！”克罗斯斩钉截铁。  
   
穆勒站起来翻箱倒柜。克罗斯追问“你在干嘛啊。”  
   
“找圣经呗。”穆勒把毛衣毛袜子脱毛膏护发素都扔到外面，“我得找出一本把手按在上面冲你发誓。”  
   
托尼终于被逗笑了出来，他抬脚踹合了穆勒的箱子，锤了他两拳。两个人一人坐着一人蹲着，脸对脸的笑了。  
   
穆勒揉揉满头的小卷毛，他不适应克洛泽和克罗斯的相处模式，他不是一个深沉的人，他喜欢笑，喜欢恶作剧，喜欢逗乐身边的所有人；喜欢会说出来，不喜欢就不理会，他的人生里没有暗恋、暗示这些词语。他不理解为什么两个人明明相爱却不能表达，为什么明明可以拥有一段感情却每一步都如履薄冰。他盯着克罗斯天蓝色的眼睛，安慰他“跟着你的心托尼，你会得到你想要的一切，你值得，米洛也值得。”  
   
接着他们两个以一个别扭的姿势拥抱在一起，仿佛跪地求婚后新人的相拥，就差一个亲吻。  
   
突然穆勒从克罗斯的胳膊中挣扎了出来，“托尼，我觉得你表白的事情先放一放，咱们先来解决米洛正到处找你这件事。”  
   
克罗斯露出一个受到剧烈惊吓的表情。他刚刚只顾着消化米洛可能也喜欢他这件事，完全忘记他骗米洛不在而且关机的事情了。他颤抖着握住穆勒的手“托马斯，救我！”  
   
   
   
克洛泽接到电话的时候，他已经把他们常去的地方找了个遍，图书馆、食堂、校外餐馆、街心公园。他站在街心公园的喷水池前，接到了穆勒的电话，穆勒告诉他托尼已经回宿舍了，但他有点头痛就先睡下了，让他不要担心。克洛泽结束通话，长出了一口气，刚刚克罗斯满脸慌张逃走的样子在他脑海中挥之不去，两人认识一年多，他头一次看到托尼这样惊慌的从自己身边逃开，仿佛自己是要把他吞吃入腹的猛兽。这不是平常的托尼，他一定有事瞒着自己。克洛泽走向公园出口，目光被喷水池底的一点银光吸引，那是许多的硬币。克洛泽想了想，从口袋里摸出一枚，闭着眼睛许了个愿，然后随手一挥，指间的银光划过一条抛物线落入池底，克洛泽把手插回口袋，向公园外走去。  
   
他走进818的时候，穆勒正把一杯水放在克罗斯的桌子上，穆勒刚想打招呼被克洛泽挥手打断了，他小声走到床前爬上梯子上了克罗斯的铺位。克罗斯已经睡着了，他把被子盖到鼻子以上，面冲墙壁，发出轻微的呼吸声。克洛泽坐在床边，盯着克罗斯毛茸茸的后脑勺，把手搭在克罗斯的额头，还好并不烫。他把被子往下揪了揪，防止盖得过高的被子影响克罗斯呼吸，然后克洛泽跳下了床铺，冲穆勒打手势到外面聊两句。  
   
两个人在宿舍外面站定，穆勒表示我不知道发生了什么，托尼什么都没说，只是说身体不舒服要休息，自己也不便多问，还是等托尼醒来你自己问他吧。  
   
克洛泽神情严肃的抬头瞟了一眼穆勒，把他吓得一个激灵。任谁在严肃认真的克洛泽学长面前撒谎都是会害怕的吧，穆勒小心翼翼的控制着表情生怕穿帮，克洛泽也没再为难他，他表示自己在这里等一会，要是托尼醒来，自己还有事情想问他。穆勒跟着克洛泽回到屋子里，赶紧倒了杯水又拉开了克罗斯桌子下的座椅让他坐，安排好一切之后穆勒一通操作，给克罗斯发了一条信息，还好他们早已将克罗斯的手机铃声关闭了，否则一定穿帮。

床上的托尼悄悄打开握在手心的手机，里面是穆勒一长串信息，把这些总结一下就是，克洛泽要在这里等你睡醒，不准备走了，怕是你还要在上面假睡很久。托尼把屏幕暗灭，继续装睡，他还没做好准备在今晚和克洛泽摊牌或者表白，尤其是在得知他可能也喜欢自己之后，他得利用这点时间好好想想该怎么做。  
   
时间一分一秒的过去了，时间走到了八点半，克洛泽抬手看了看表，表示时间不早了，自己还是回去的好，明早再来看望托尼。  
   
穆勒殷切的把克洛泽送上电梯，光速关门上锁上炕把托尼摇了起来，吓死我了！小俊俏捂住了胸口，你不知道米洛看我那一眼有多可怕。托尼顶着乱糟糟的头发坐起来，没有理会穆勒的紧张，他拿手搓了两把脸，开口道“托马斯，我决定了，我要明天和米洛出去约会，然后表白。”  
   
明天是平安夜，后天是圣诞节，正是个许愿的好时机，无论他们以前是否彼此倾心，一切都该在明天有个结论。  
   
   
于是他们开始第二项作战，帮克罗斯选穿着。  
   
刚刚回来的罗伊斯和厄齐尔也参与了这项作战，他们成功的把克罗斯变成了一位绅士（穆勒语），白色的领口有几条彩色花纹的毛衣，做旧的蓝色牛仔裤，卡其色的外套还有一条暖和的羊毛围巾。几个男孩围在一团，盯着全副武装的克罗斯。  
   
你可真好看，厄齐尔感叹。  
   
穆勒和罗伊斯一致认同。  
   
   
“你明天准备怎么安排行程？”罗伊斯替克罗斯把脱下的大衣拿衣架挂好，以免明天上面都是褶皱。  
   
克罗斯边脱毛衣边解释“我准备约他下午去逛公园，傍晚去圣诞集市走走，然后找地方吃个饭，接着去看灯光秀。”  
   
他的合理安排得到了大家的一致赞许，“那你准备什么时候表白呢？”穆勒抛出了灵魂问题。  
   
“我不知道，”托尼继续脱下了牛仔裤“要看具体情况，什么状态下合适什么时候说。”  
   
“那晚上呢？”厄齐尔总是能抓到重点，托尼一时语塞，他套上了睡衣“我还没想，也许就，去酒吧？或者去礼堂找你们？”  
   
“如果他答应了你，那么你们该去度过一个愉快的夜晚作为庆祝。如果他拒绝了你，那么你们的约会也就结束了，你可以来礼堂找我们，虽然我觉得他不会拒绝你。我真不敢相信你居然都没考虑这些。”罗伊斯的语气带着明显恨铁不成钢“托尼啊托尼，如果米洛明天答应做你男朋友，你们应该找一个酒店住一晚，而不是让他送你回宿舍！”

托尼有点紧张，他完全没想过订酒店和克洛泽在校外住一晚上，他所能想到的最好的结果就是米洛答应自己的表白，他们确定关系，之后米洛送他回宿舍，第二天早晨他和米洛会和大家一起拆礼物，就像去年一样。刚确定关系出去住一宿?会不会太···托尼开始天马行空的乱想，罗伊斯打了个响指让他收回向外发散的思绪，”收收心托尼，我想现在学校旁边的酒店大概已经被定光了。你们也许真的只能回宿舍了。“

大家对纯洁的托尼投去同情的一瞥，显然他还没有做好和克洛泽进行下一阶段相处的准备。你看看人家穆勒！罗伊斯和厄齐尔目光怜悯，旁边的穆勒有点想摔杯子，为什么每次都要提到我。

第二阶段作战至此告于段落。

然后，就没有第三阶段了。男孩子们出门一般不会带包，也不需要化妆。所以没有第三项准备，他们又不需要教托尼背台词，一切全靠他自己发挥。

最后，厄齐尔拿出了一个水蓝色扎着蝴蝶结的盒子，他把盒子郑重的放在托尼手里“这是我们三个人送你的表白礼物，请你一定要珍惜，祝你成功。”

托尼感动的无以复加，瞧见了吗他的室友还特地为他准备了礼物。他饱满的感激之情在打开盒子之后消失的无影无踪，因为他看到了两瓶润滑剂和两盒套子。

“虽然我们不知道你们谁在上，但是润滑剂还是会有用的。因为不知道你的喜好所以我们特地买了一个无味的一个草莓香味的。”来自热情的穆勒。

“因为我们不知道你们谁在上，所以这两盒套套的尺寸我们估摸着给你俩一人买了一盒。”来自考据党罗伊斯。

“你问尺寸吗，大家在更衣室都坦诚相见的，我觉得我们估测的很准，你可以使用后告诉我们感受。”来自体贴的厄齐尔。

克罗斯想掐死这群死党，我们明明是小清新题材的AU，搞得这么黄爆干什么！他矜持的收下了礼物，并用肘击表示了对大家的感谢。

那感谢可真剧烈，来自泪眼汪汪的穆勒。

 

在钟表指针指向十二的时候，克罗斯在自己的铺位上辗转反侧，他回忆着今天发生的一切，依旧有一种云里雾里的感觉，米洛也喜欢自己？这种感觉太奇妙了，就像被一个一亿的大奖砸到了一样，不，这比一亿块奖金更有吸引力，就好像你最终摘得了月亮或者金苹果，那不是用金钱可以衡量的快乐，那是一种来自心底深处的喜悦，托尼揉了揉眼睛，在叹息和满足中睡了过去。

 

今天是平安夜，托尼起了个大早，他给米洛发了问安短信，对昨天的事情做了解释，并且邀请他下午一起出去。克洛泽几乎是秒回了信息，他先关心了托尼的身体，并且表示自己今天一天都没有安排，可以随时出发。克罗斯几乎是雀跃着叫了一句，然后拒绝了克洛泽邀请他一起吃早餐的短信，开玩笑，约会前他不能见米洛，不然会忍不住把一切全说了的。

宿舍的剩下三人都有不同的安排，但大家晚上会集合在礼堂，和球队一起过圣诞节。今天罗伊斯特地问了一下能不能带家属一起出席。“我保证他不说话就在一边待着。”他立起手指发誓。拉姆和施魏因施泰格相视一笑，没想到在圣诞节还能见到莱万多夫斯基。“好吧他能和你一起来，”拉姆合上人员名单“但是圣诞树下的礼物，他可一个都不能拿。”罗伊斯和拉姆撞了下拳，继续帮助齐勒挂圣诞彩带。

足球队没有安排的成员全都来帮忙布置小礼堂了，默特萨克和诺伊尔立起了一棵三米多高巨大的圣诞树；许尔勒和格策往每个窗户上都贴了一张圣诞窗花；拉姆和施魏因施泰格一条一条核对今天的订餐；德拉克斯勒把餐巾和杯垫挨个放平，赫韦德斯跟在后面把各种杯子和餐具摆放整齐；胡梅尔斯把一手一箱啤酒放到桌子下面，还特意往里面踢了踢别让诺伊尔发现；穆斯塔菲和尾灯格勒携手展开一张巨大的地毯铺在壁炉前的沙发下面；厄齐尔和赫迪拉往壁炉里码柴火，厄齐尔明显觉得脸哥堆的木炭没有艺术感，又全部拿出来重新堆放，搞了自己一鼻子灰，赫迪拉只好摘下手套替他擦干净；波多尔斯基窝在一旁的沙发里吃薯片，被小猪一记眼刀扫过后跳起来去帮金特尔擦地；博阿滕在旁边调试相机，为晚上的大合照找一个合适的角度和距离；克拉默和杜尔姆边聊天边在刚立起来的圣诞树上挂各种装饰物和彩灯；戈麦斯把一架梯子立在圣诞树旁，穆勒立刻蹿了上去，他举起一颗巨大的星星，冲大家吹了个口哨“朋友们！来见证历史性的一刻吧！”说着把星星放在了树木的顶端，格罗斯克勒眼明手快把插销送入了插孔。叮，随着树顶星星的亮起，装饰品映着各色彩灯，整棵圣诞树亮了起来。大家发出一阵欢呼，纷纷鼓掌，穆勒戳了戳手边的星星，低头看了看正在仰头看他的戈麦斯，突然露出一个坏笑，在戈麦斯没缓过来的时候从梯子上刷的跳了下来，戈麦斯电光火石间一个上步接住了他，穆勒笑着搂住他的脖子去吻他的脸“反应很快嘛马里奥，我以为你接不住。”

要是你真觉得我接不住就不会跳了，戈麦斯没反驳，他走了两步抬手把穆勒扔到了大沙发上，穆勒笑着滚到旁边给他让了个位置，两个人靠在一起看着礼堂里大家忙碌，穆勒凑到戈麦斯耳边小声说“我真开心马里奥，我从没想过上大学居然这么让人愉快。”

戈麦斯搂住他的肩“我也是。”和你还有大家在一起的时候，都很开心。

德拉克斯勒放好所有的餐具就凑了过来“hi托马斯，你有看到托尼吗，我想还给他笔记。”

穆勒接过他递来的饮料“托尼今天不参加活动，他有大事要办。”

小德兔露出一个露出十二颗牙齿的微笑“是嘛，那我只好明天在找他啦。”

穆勒满意的点点头，戈麦斯扶着他的头转到另一边去，那边是一个人在摆圣诞摆件的克洛泽“难得有米洛一个人在的时候。”穆勒看着克洛泽把一个地精摆在小花瓶旁边，“托尼大概在准备他的表白台词，所以才没跟来。”

“什么？表白？”戈麦斯抓住了重点，“没什么！”穆勒一骨碌从沙发上爬起来拉住戈麦斯的手，“我们去拆礼花吧马里奥，我今年想点一个最大的。”

 

宿舍一片安静，克罗斯一个人默念着可能用的到的表白语录，他将那张写写画画了很多次的纸又看了一次，将它加进了克洛泽去年送他的诗集中。他亲了亲诗集扉页里克洛泽的落款，把屋门锁好，向外面走去。

 

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

KTK今天大糖 

 

克罗斯走到小礼堂前，等克洛泽出来。很少有两人相约的时候托尼先到达的，无论托尼到的多早，他总能看到等他的克洛泽，每次问起克洛泽他总说刚到没一会儿，久而久之托尼也就不再介意时间，随他去了。

果然他到了没多久，克洛泽就推门走了出来，他看到站在雪松下的克罗斯，微笑着向他走来。托尼看着米洛踏着未化的积雪咯吱咯吱得一步一步向他走来，不知怎得就想起昨天的板报和诗集，他的脸色红红的迎了上去，接着就被克洛泽用围巾罩住了，那是一条浅灰色的羊绒围巾，还带着克洛泽的体温。他被围的只剩一双大眼睛露在外面，克洛泽用手捧住了他的耳朵“冻坏了吧，看你的脸和耳朵都是红红的。”克罗斯垂下眼，才不要告诉他自己为什么变红呢。

学校都放假了，校园没人清扫，从礼堂到校门口的一段路积雪很厚，克罗斯穿的鞋子薄，走的很吃力，克洛泽看到之后没说什么，只是冲他伸出手，克罗斯看着伸到自己面前的带着黑色皮手套的修长手指，愣了一下，迟疑着伸出了自己带着毛毛手套的手，他的手被紧紧的握住了，克洛泽使力将他从雪地里拔了出来，拉着他向前走去，托尼被牵着向前走去，他眨眨眼睛望向双方交握的手，克洛泽的手坚定有力，就像他的人一样，可自己为什么要带一副有长长兔绒的毛线手套呢，和克洛泽也太不搭调了吧，托尼嘟起嘴，都怪穆勒让自己提前拆圣诞礼物，还送了自己一副这样的手套，事情才变成这样。

校门外大街上的积雪已经被清扫到道路两端，不会影响通行，但克洛泽没有放开克罗斯的手。“我们今天要去哪呢，小导游。”克洛泽停下脚步。

克罗斯想了想，“我是这样计划的，咱们先去中央公园走走，然后去圣诞集市，接着去吃点东西，最后去看灯光秀好吗？”

“完美的安排，”克洛泽赞美道“但其中有一个小小的瑕疵，中央公园晚上要放焰火，所以今天戒严了，白天不能入内。”

什么？克罗斯皱起眉头，中央公园不能去，就意味着自己没有办法在许愿池前许愿和米洛在一起了，史歪尼说那里表白很灵验的！他低下头思考，那该去哪里呢？

克洛泽看着他突然皱起的小脸，感觉他似乎不太高兴，立刻补充到“去街心公园走走作为代替好么，这边的景致也不错，中央公园下次我再陪你去。”

好吧，克罗斯点点头。

街心公园在他们的身后，克罗斯松开手想转个身，克洛泽却并没有让他这么做，他围着克罗斯转了半圈，没有放开托尼的手，反而趁着他松手的时候和他由交握的姿态变成十指紧扣。托尼心跳加快，“走吧。”他听到克洛泽凑到他耳边小声说“你的手套真可爱。”

白雪皑皑的街心公园和他们平时散步时一样安静，只不过平常他们总是一个人插兜一个人比划着聊天，今天他们带着手套的手亲密的握在一起。克罗斯不是多话的人，多数的时候他总是安静沉稳，只有在克洛泽在一起的时候才会说个不停，但今天他沉默着盯着脚下的路，并没有找话题聊聊的打算，所以克洛泽先开口了“身体还好吗？我昨天去宿舍看你的时候你已经休息了。”他体贴的没有问克罗斯昨天逃走的原因。

克罗斯小心的看了他一眼，语气飘忽“已经没事了，就是昨天突然有点头疼，就先休息了。”

克洛泽点头表示理解“身体没事就好，下次记得不要关机，让我能随时联系到你。”

克罗斯感觉他握着自己的手用力了一分，赶紧点点头，“只有这一次没电了。”对不起啊米洛，我真的不知道该怎么办所以才关机的，可惜他不敢把这句说出来。

克洛泽笑笑没再说话，这时他们已经走到街心公园的喷水池前，昨天下午还能流动的池水被夜里的低温彻底冻结，上面还积了一层厚厚的雪。克罗斯望着喷泉，有点泄气，去不了中央公园，拿街心公园的喷水池许愿一下也好啊，可是连这里也冻住了，他几乎可以想到这预示着什么了，一次失败的约会，或者一场失败的表白。

克罗斯正脑内天人交战之际，突然一枚硬币出现在自己眼前，克洛泽松开了他的手，从口袋里摸出一枚硬币举到他眼前，“今天是平安夜，许个愿吧托尼。”

托尼伸开套着白色毛毛的手套的手掌，接受了这枚金色的小圆币，“可是喷泉冻住了。”他委屈巴巴的，克洛泽瞟了一眼喷泉，“我昨天也在这里丢了一枚硬币，相信它会帮助你实现愿望，你只要许愿，然后把这一个丢进去就好。”

“你昨天来过这里？”克罗斯好奇，转念一想，肯定是出来找自己时候来过这里，又有点不好意思。

克洛泽没有接话，他背过身不去看克罗斯，“许愿吧小托尼，这里可不暖和。”

克罗斯双手合十闭上眼睛，嘴里默念了一句话，然后转过身，把硬币从头顶向后扔，硬币悄无声息的落入不知道哪堆雪里，他转过头找了半天，没找到，这……算是许愿成功了吧？克罗斯绕着喷泉走了三圈，放弃了寻找。

他拍了拍克洛泽的肩膀“搞定了~”对方并未回身，而是从善如流的伸出手，两个人的手又握在一起，克罗斯有点晃神，这个握着自己手的人真的是米洛么，还是托马斯假扮的。

【远方正在打扫卫生的穆勒：HELLO？？？？？？】

克罗斯突然想起史魏尼说过只有在许愿旁边表白才能成功，一个立定拉住克洛泽往回退了几步，“米洛！我，我有话想和你说。”两个人的目光撞到一起，对方灰色的眼睛眨了两下，安静的等他开口。

“就是，我….”托尼很紧张，他握着米洛的手的力道越来越大，“那个…..我想说，呃…..”他的身体开始颤抖，一定是因为冷，他自己安慰着自己。

“今天天气很冷！我们快点出去吧！”他终于憋出了整句话，然后泄气的垮下了肩膀，克洛泽的表情很精彩，他强忍住笑意“是啊，咱们快出去吧。”克罗斯简直想锤爆自己的头，天哪自己怎么会如此的蠢！！米洛都要忍不住笑出来了！！！他已经可以想象的到自己回宿舍被问起表白情况的时候对面三只的惊天动地笑声了，这，这一段掐了别说……

没关系，阿宽给自己打气，今天还有好多机会，一定没问题的！

 

慕尼黑的圣诞集市不比斯图加特的规模大，不比纽伦堡的名气大，不比莱比锡的传统，也不比法兰克福的人气旺，但拥有世界知名啤酒节的城市，对于圣诞集市也不马虎，即使无法比拟各个历史悠久的举办地，慕尼黑的圣诞集市也力争更温馨也更丰满。这里聚集了来自20多个国家的200余个摊位，摊位各具特色，为民众带来了各地的吃食和各种工艺品。木屋顶端的星星不仅是装饰，还是圣诞即将到来的预兆；彩灯点亮的不仅是摊位下的阴暗，更是点亮了这个寒冷潮湿的冬天；在最难熬的季节，德国人用爱和希望创造的圣诞集市驱赶着让人难以忍耐的天寒，让每一个参加的人都能感受到圣诞节的快乐。

克洛泽和克罗斯在各色摊位间穿来走去，克罗斯开心极了，每一个摊位都要挤过去看个究竟，才一会儿他们的手里就堆满了东西，除了一定要吃的烤白肠外，他们还买了一杯德式热酒、几块五香图案饼干、一块特制的圣诞果脯蛋糕、一碗水果切块和一些烤板栗，他们两人胸前还挂着巨大的写着圣诞快乐画着驯鹿和圣诞树的心形姜饼。

克罗斯眼巴巴的望着加了肉桂、香草、苜蓿、茴香、柑橘和糖的特制热酒，吸了吸鼻子。克洛泽把杯子举到他嘴边让他不用亲自动手也可以喝到，托尼就着喝了一口，热饮顺着喉管流到胃里，整个人从内到外都暖和了起来，他们站在摊位旁边的路灯杆下分享了一整杯酒，托尼的脸红红的，抱着板栗袋子打了个嗝，克洛泽想把杯子拿到摊位换回押金，被克罗斯抓住了衣角，男孩盯着蓝色的有伯尼熊和圣诞树图案的杯子，克洛泽心领神会，他用纸巾把杯子擦干净，塞进了大衣口袋。托尼咧开嘴，笑得几乎看不到天蓝色的眼睛。

手上拿满东西的两人不能再牵手了，他们肩靠着肩争取不被人群冲散，在以一个巨大圣诞树为圆心的市场中溜达，过了几分钟，克洛泽就在另一个摊位要了一杯加蛋潘趣酒，冬天太冷了，热酒会让身体变得温暖起来。克洛泽摇着杯子冲克罗斯解释“据说在两个世纪之前，这是王公贵族才可以享用的上等酒。”克罗斯喝了一口，被充足的奶泡粘了一圈白胡子，“味道好奇怪啊米洛，上流社会的人的口味这么奇特吗？”克洛泽拿纸巾擦掉他的胡子，把剩下的酒倒进了嘴里，“这个杯子还想要么？想要就留下。”克罗斯摇摇头，这是一只普通的低脚杯，不如上一只好看。

想吃的东西太多，两个人分着吃了买来的一切，吃过一圈之后，他们终于开始远离食物摊位，克罗斯走到最后一个摊位，摊位上摆着蝎子、蚕蛹等小动物，旁边立着一块牌子“可炸食 可沾糖”，他的胃有点不舒服，克洛泽蒙住他的眼睛将他带离了这里。

礼物摊位终于重新吸引力克罗斯的注意力，他买了一个鹿角形状的发卡带在克洛泽头上，对方也不甘示弱，拿了一顶圣诞帽扣在他头上。他们路过了玻璃娃娃，路过了圣诞彩灯，路过了香薰蜡烛，也路过了套娃，最后，托尼停在了卖槲寄生的摊位前，他买了一个装点着铃铛的槲寄生，他说要带回礼堂去挂在壁炉上面。他把这个槲寄生举起来给克洛泽看，对方的眼里映着翠绿的枝叶和渐渐亮起的橙色灯火，托尼盯着他的眼睛，“学长，我...........”他的话才开了个头，就被狠狠的撞到了克洛泽怀了，对方紧紧的护住了他，托尼在米洛的怀里回头看，一个拎着彩灯的小孩坐在地上，明显是被撞的不轻。孩子的妈妈跑过来拉起了小孩，让他冲他们道歉，小孩子捡起灯笼说了声对不起，用兜里的两块包装好的圣诞树形状姜饼表达了歉意，他们对视一眼，克洛泽笑笑接过来饼干，孩子被妈妈拉着离开了，托尼抱着被压在两个人中间的已经扁了的槲寄生有点泄气，刚开了个好头就被打断了。克洛泽拨开了饼干包装纸喂了气鼓鼓的小动物一个，“你刚刚想说什么呢托尼？”克罗斯咬碎了饼干，“没什么，待会再告诉你。”

天色渐暗，灯火们全部亮起，两个人站在圣诞集市的大门口，“你的计划里接下来是去吃点东西吧。”克洛泽重新带上手套。

克罗斯点点头，随即他摸了摸圆滚滚的肚子，刚刚吃太多了，现在完全吃不下了怎么办。

“你准备带我去哪吃来着？”克洛泽逗他，克罗斯报出一个名字，是一家很有名的法式餐厅，需要提前预约的，一顿饭能吃好几个小时的那种。

可是他们现在根本一点都吃不下去了。

克洛泽思考了一下，向克罗斯要来了餐厅电话，取消了预约。

可以取消吗？克罗斯陷入了震惊。

“当然可以，”克洛泽重新握住了他的手“外面等位的人有很多，他们允许因为这一次计划外的饱餐而取消。”

计划第三条取消，第四条提前。

他们两个人搭车来到了不远处的植物园，这是约会的最后一站，灯光秀表演的地方。天色转暗，整个植物园灯火辉煌，植物上各色的彩灯，还有一个个特制的圣诞灯箱，将植物园笼罩在一片光晕中。这里有各种颜色的圣诞树，有纯白色的扑闪着翅膀的小天使，惟妙惟肖的光影古希腊雕像，会发声的天国的号角，可互动的触摸灯，还有火树萤花和点点星落，克罗斯拿手机拍了许多照片，克洛泽替他拿着手套，等他拍完照再还给他。

“学长你看！”克罗斯指着植物园中间的圣诞树，这棵树上的彩灯不断变换颜色，整棵树像一颗巨大的旋转的灯柱一样耀眼，“谁设计的，我猜他马上就保不住这个职务了。”克罗斯笑着和克洛泽走到围墙的另一边。他们面前有一棵巨大的垂柳，每一根柳枝上都挂着灯串，有大有小，像一颗颗落下的星星，也像一个个飞舞的萤火。这是一个好机会！时间正好，气氛也很浪漫，托尼暗自揣测着，这个时候表白的话，米洛应该会答应吧。他做了一会儿心理准备，准备进行今天的第三次表白。

“托尼，我想和你说一件事情。”克洛泽转过身，和克罗斯面对面。

诶？

“我们相识一年两个月了，现在再来讨论这件事也许不像之前那样唐突。”克洛泽握住了克罗斯的另一只手，“你对我应该足够了解，我对你也是，那么，”他眨眨眼，“你愿不愿意和我改变一下关系，从朋友，变成恋人呢。”

欸？克罗斯呆呆地望着克洛泽，失去了说话的能力。两个人对视了良久，托尼的脑子终于绕过弯来，他的表白失败了，不不不，他还没表白，是米洛对他表白了！米洛就像问自己今晚要吃什么一样淡定的问自己要不要做他的男朋友！

托尼笑出声来，他握紧了米洛的手“我刚刚，正想问你同样的问题。我喜欢你米洛！你愿不愿意做我男朋友！”他松开手扑到克洛泽的怀里，没有人需要回答这个显而易见的问题了，答案早已经清楚不过了不是吗。克洛泽拍了拍他的后背，又揉了一把他的金发，两个人掩盖不住笑意哈哈哈的笑成一团，克罗斯笑的弯下腰去，克洛泽只能给他拍着背把人哄起来，接着他们自然而然的交换了第一个吻。第一个浅尝辄止的吻。

“我们应该在槲寄生下面接吻，而不是这里。”克罗斯举起两人中间再次被挤得扁扁的铃铛都要掉下来的槲寄生，有点失望。

“没有关系，”克洛泽亲了一下他的脸，“我们回去把它挂起来，在下面好好亲一次。”

“米洛！”克罗斯抱紧了怀里的小东西，脸色通红。

“不管在哪里亲吻，神都会保佑我们，不过既然你喜欢，我们可以在槲寄生下面亲到你满意为止。”

克罗斯被克洛泽说情话的能力震惊了，老天，我怎么不知道米洛这么会说啊。

“那么现在，亲爱的小托尼，我的男朋友，我们下一站去哪？”克洛泽望着和自己一般高的小男孩，抛出问题。

“我，我还没想。”克罗斯低下头“也许我们可以出去住？也许我们，回宿舍？或者，或者我们.....”

克洛泽听了一下克罗斯的想法，搂住他的肩膀将他带着向外走去，“也许我们可以回去找大家，告诉他们我们的关系？”

谢天谢地！托尼在心里感叹，他真的还没做好刚表白就和米洛同床共枕的准备，虽然以前也有过，但是那不一样，以前睡在他旁边的是学长，现在是自己的男朋友！

于是他很矜持的表达了自己的意见，好。

 

TBC

托尼老师终于（被）表白了  
这一章太长了我分开两章发  
最近圣诞周争取日更 争取  
希望得到小心心小蓝手小留言一套三连，谢谢大家


	11. Chapter 11

DFB全员大学校园AU  
圣诞节DFB14级全员登场  
Ktk 脸鱼 戈穆 猪波 豆腐丝 新拉 胡花 金红 格勒 来来来大家出来溜大街  
   
出租车上的两人，手依然紧紧的握在一起，只不过他们都摘下了手套，掌心每一丝热度，都让彼此怦然心动。经过了不短的车程他们终于回到了学校，回来的路意外的好走，想来是队员们趁下午时间把整条通向小礼堂的路都打扫干净了。昏黄的灯光透过彩绘的玻璃漏出窗外，可以清楚的听到礼堂里的笑声和音乐，他们站在大门口，并没有敲门，克洛泽指指门头上巨大的槲寄生花环，搂住了克罗斯，克罗斯闭上眼睛，准备品尝他们两人的第二个吻，第二个在槲寄生下受到神祝福，保佑他们一生幸福的吻。  
   
嘭！大门被拉开了。只穿着圣诞毛衣的诺伊尔站在门口，后面有无数看热闹的脑袋，大家盯着外面亲吻的两人，下巴都要掉下来了。“米洛....你和托尼在干什么！”施魏因施泰格努力的咽下嘴里的香蕉，大声的提问。克洛泽拉着克罗斯走进来，让诺伊尔关好了门。“就像你们看到的那样，从今天起，我们就是恋人了。”克洛泽扬了扬两人交握的手，克罗斯跟着点了点头。  
   
队友们努力消化了这个消息，一时气氛有些凝固，“你成功了托尼!”罗伊斯从人群中钻出来，一把 把克罗斯扑倒在地，接着是厄齐尔、穆勒、格策和许尔勒，他们把克罗斯结结实实的压在了下面一通蹂owo躏，克洛泽则站着接受了剩下所有人的祝福，没人敢去压这个年纪最大的前锋，大家还是矜持一些吧。  
   
祝福队伍的最后，莱万多夫斯基同他的老朋友克洛泽握了握手，没想到今天又见面了，克洛泽表示惊讶，“马口争得了大家同意，我可以参加你们的圣诞晚宴。”莱万多夫斯基小小的炫耀了一下，玩的开心，克洛泽拍了他的肩膀，跟着克罗斯坐到了人群中间。  
   
莱万去餐桌旁找到了他没喝完的酒，拎着走到罗伊斯和厄齐尔下棋的座位旁边，赫迪拉偷偷给厄齐尔使了个颜色，厄齐尔机警的把皇后移开，躲过一劫。  
   
“萨米你不能帮他！”小羊驼皱起眉，“梅斯本来都要输了。”  
   
“才没有！我自己想的！”小鱼不认账，两个人你来我往，边斗嘴边下棋，莱万靠在旁边看了一会，突然越过罗伊斯的肩膀将国王向前移位。  
   
“CHECKMATE。”  
   
罗伊斯一把扑到莱万怀里“天哪！lewy你太厉害了！”  
   
“这把不算！你说了不能找外援的！”厄齐尔生气了。  
   
“你不也找了！萨米刚刚还帮你呢！”罗伊斯绝不让步。  
   
“再来再来！”  
   
“再来就再来！”  
   
两个人铺好棋盘开始下一场博弈。两个被无辜牵连的外援拎着酒瓶碰了下，吨吨吨了剩下的酒。  
   
长桌旁边，大家祝福着这一对情侣，一人几杯啤酒肯定是免不了了，这么好的事情要好好庆祝呀，只能不醉不归了！大家围坐在桌子旁边喝边聊，克罗斯悄悄问旁边的穆勒“你们怎么知道我们在门口的，刚刚开门简直要吓死我了。”穆勒把自己吃了几口的一个挺齁得慌的圣诞姜饼塞到旁边的戈麦斯嘴里“我们刚刚玩转酒瓶的游戏，曼努输了，要穿着单衣去外面堆一个雪人，要50公分高，堆不完不让回来。”他说完想了一下觉得不对劲，噌的站起来满屋寻找那个逃脱惩罚的人“曼努你的雪人呢！！！你居然浑水摸鱼想逃避堆雪人！！！”  
   
躲在默特萨克身边想尽力缩小自己身形的诺伊尔，弱小可怜又无助。  
   
他浑水摸鱼的行为得到了大家的一致谴责，惩罚加倍，他要出去堆一个一米高的雪人，待会赫韦德斯拿尺子量，少1cm重堆一个。诺伊尔快哭了，他扒着门框不肯松手，胡梅尔斯抱着腰把他往出拖。  
   
“我陪他去。”人群中钻出一个松鼠，哦不，钻出一个拉姆，也不对，他们的小队长穿着和诺伊尔同款的松鼠毛衣，站了出来，他的身姿在诺伊尔眼里如同下凡的带着光晕的天使一般善良悲悯。拉姆示意胡梅尔斯松手，他把诺伊尔从门框上拆下来，拉着他出了门，胡梅尔斯和默特萨克对视一眼，走进来把大门合上了。  
   
“菲利会冻坏的。”赫韦德斯有点担心，施魏因施泰格同意他的意见。  
   
“没关系的，”胡梅尔斯摸了摸胡子“两个人堆快一些，而且”他凑到赫韦德斯耳边小声说“你的尺子待会稍微短一点就好。”  
   
他才不会放过这个恶整情敌的机会，好吧也不算情敌，诺小新和赫小花是从小的青梅竹马，但是老胡就是要整他，谁让自己当年追赫韦德斯的时候诺伊尔总在他面前绕来绕去，赫韦德斯的更衣柜子里一直有一张诺伊尔的照片，作为友谊的象征？？骗鬼去吧！你看看格策柜子里有没有罗伊斯照片，你看看施魏因施泰格柜子里有没有拉姆照片，他就是嫉妒自己拐走了他家花！呸呸呸什么他家花！明明是我家花！胡梅尔斯哼哼着，扭头递给赫韦德斯一颗草莓，赫韦德斯正在和德拉克斯勒说话，随手给了小德兔，胡梅尔斯又递过去一颗，这次喂到了赫韦德斯嘴里。  
   
穆勒趴在窗户上，拿袖口擦掉玻璃上的水汽努力的向外看，戈麦斯伸手用自己的袖子给他擦出一整片玻璃，穆勒握住了他的手，摸了摸他湿淋淋的袖子，拉着他一起向外看“马里奥你看他们有没有好好堆雪人。”  
   
戈麦斯看了看两个借着月光努力工作的身影“不要偷窥他们了托马斯，菲利普会生气的。”  
   
“这哪叫偷窥！”穆勒愤愤的戳了对方的脸“我是担心菲利，万一曼努趁机占他便宜怎么办！”  
   
“那也是菲利普自愿的。”戈麦斯一锤定音，不顾穆勒的反对抗起他就走，麦子用事实告诉你，多长3公分多长12千克是有用的。两人回到桌子前，许尔勒正在和格策掰手腕，齐勒和波多尔斯基在旁边观战，许尔勒千辛万苦把格策掰到了桌面上，他重重的给自己的手指哈气想弹格策的额头，格策吓得紧闭住眼缩成一团，等他摆好姿势准备弹的时候，罗伊斯挡在了他面前，“谁敢欺负我家sunny！”  
   
许尔勒欸了一声，“我没欺负他，他输了比赛！”  
   
罗伊斯护短，“即使他输了你也不能吓唬他。”  
   
格策在后面悄悄拉他“马口他没吓唬我，是我输了。”  
   
罗伊斯示意格策闭嘴，“这样吧，你弹我一下，不要弹sunny，他害怕这个。”  
   
“哪有找人替的道理！”许尔勒不服气，被罗伊斯一记眼刀甩过来不敢出声了，他赌气使劲弹了一下罗伊斯的额头，对方摸了摸被弹的地方，又警告他一遍不许欺负格策，才摇摇晃晃的回到了下棋的角落。  
   
许尔勒有点泄气，格策蹭着坐到了他身边“马口没有别的意思，他就是担心我，你别生气啦。”  
   
“我才不是生气，”许尔勒嘟起嘴“每次我和你玩他总要把你带走，马尔科就是不想我和你在一起。”  
   
欸呀欸呀生气了，小胖子的脸有点红，他凑到了许尔勒耳边悄悄说“我喜欢马口，也喜欢你呀，别生气啦。”  
   
两个小家伙脸对脸的不好意思起来，许尔勒特地观察了一下罗伊斯有没有看这边，得到确定的答案之后他飞快的亲了亲格策的脸。  
   
“猜猜我给你准备了什么圣诞礼物？”  
   
“不是明天就能知道了嘛。”  
   
“你猜一下嘛。”  
   
格策转着圆滚滚的眼睛“新球鞋？新球袜？新球衣？”  
   
然后他被许尔勒弹了额头，“好好猜。”  
   
“安德烈，我真的猜不到，告诉我吧。”  
   
许尔勒悄咪咪的附到他耳边说“贾斯汀比伯明年的演出门票。”  
   
“啊啊啊啊啊啊安德烈我爱你！”格策激动的把他抱了个满怀，用脸狂蹭对方的脸蛋，许尔勒还没弄明白到底要不要把手楼上格策腰的时候，他听到了罗伊斯的怒吼“安！德！烈！许！尔！勒！你在干什么！！！！”  
   
接着他被罗伊斯追着绕着大厅跑了好几圈，对方根本无视了他尖叫着解释的语句“我不是我没有！马里奥主动的！！”  
   
最后罗伊斯抓着许尔勒的肩膀疯狂摇晃，格策搂着他的腰把他使劲往后拖。施魏因施泰格和波多尔斯基一边吃薯片一边吐槽“马口不知道阻挡别人恋爱会被马踢么？”“这可不容易，至少也要穆勒先把马牵来啊。”这个机灵抖得小猪猝不及防，施魏因施泰格一脸不可思议的扭过头看着自己的男朋友“卢卡斯，你的脑袋里装的都是薯片么？” “我以为我脑袋里装的全是你。”波王子撩汉技能满分，收获了脸红红的少女猪一只。  
   
杜尔姆把自己往旁边缩了缩尽力远离他们两个人，他自己开的一包薯片被他们抢走了不说，他们还要喂自己吃狗粮，太过分了！他看了看手机，上面黑漆漆的一片，没有一个来电，他撇撇嘴，马蒂亚斯你怎么还不回来啊。  
   
很快他就考虑不了这么多了，魏登格勒搬出了PS4接通了电源，齐勒摆好了音响，沙发旁立马围了一大圈人，有人提议要踢实况，被大多数人否决“我们好不容易休息两天！难道打个游戏也要踢球？”  
   
最后的结果是一群人开始玩打网球，打保龄球，打乒乓球，打排球。围观的穆勒表示，你们都让开我给你们表演一下什么叫真正精湛的乒乓球技术。围观的勒夫和比埃尔霍夫则陷入了沉思，咱们到底是个什么队？为什么这些小孩的各种球类技术比他们踢足球的技术还要好。  
   
拉姆搂着瑟瑟发抖的诺伊尔终于回到了大厅，诺伊尔十分怕冷，在外面堆雪人的时候差点被冻哭出来，赫韦德斯赶快给他披了条毯子，又给他们倒了两杯热可可，拉姆拉来一把凳子把诺伊尔安置在壁炉前，然后准备和赫韦德斯一起拿尺子去量雪人高度，队长大人向来说一不二的。但没想到阿花根本没准备出去，他把拉姆推到壁炉前，“我已经量过了，一米一没问题，快去暖和暖和吧。”于是拉姆和诺伊尔两个人一起披着大毯子缩在壁炉前面，“我不冷了菲菲，”诺伊尔吸了吸鼻子“对不起让你陪我一起挨罚了。”  
   
拉姆哼了哼，“下次在这样没人救得了你。”“这不是你在嘛，”诺伊尔又吸了吸鼻子“你会一直在的。”拉姆直接喝了口饮料，并没有要理他的意思。  
   
快接近十二点的时候，博阿滕把大家叫到壁炉前面集合，要拍圣诞合照了，快快按高矮胖瘦排好，前排的坐下。负责拍照的自然是家属，波兰摄影师接受了潮男的现场艺术指导，没有任何技术含量的按下了早已调好的快门。  
   
拍完照就是唱圣诞歌了，没有指挥怎么办？大家又把目光投向了家属。波兰指挥家表示，我根本没学过指挥！罗伊斯表示没关系你随便挥挥手就行，你以为我们真看得懂啊。就这样莱万多夫斯基人生中第一次当上了指挥，他也有幸听到了德国队唱的圣诞歌。在很长一段时间之后，莱万多夫斯基终于忍不住向罗伊斯提出了自己的疑问，你们德国人，到底是怎么做到，把歌唱的这么难听的。  
   
罗伊斯表示，我们唱国歌都走调，你别指望太多了。  
   
【远处的姥爷露出了大声唱歌且不跑调的自信表情】  
   
   
之后基本上就是群魔乱舞了，这边的人在唱歌，那边的人在跳舞，还有一群玩各种球类运动的在中间。克罗斯大大的打了个哈欠，把头靠在了克洛泽肩膀上，克洛泽侧过头，嘴唇蹭过他的刘海，气息吹起了他的额发“我送你回宿舍睡一觉吗托尼？”克罗斯睁开水蒙蒙的蓝眼睛，摇了摇头“我不想回去了，这是和大家在一起的最后一个圣诞节，我想和大家一起过完。”来年克洛泽他们即将毕业，他们就再也不能这样聚在一起过节了。克洛泽没有继续劝说，他把折叠沙发拖到一个相对安静的角落撑开，又从人堆里捡了两个靠垫和一条毯子，把托尼安置在上面，自己随便捡了把椅子坐在旁边，保证克罗斯一睁眼就能看到自己。托尼的眼皮都睁不开了，他伸出手去抓克洛泽的衣服，“米洛，你去年送我的诗集，到底是什么意思。”克洛泽低头看了看抓着自己衣服的白净小手，决定说出自己的用心，抬眼却发现克罗斯已经打起了小呼噜。他把克罗斯手塞回被子里，捏了捏他的脸，然后烙下了一个吻，晚安我的小托尼。  
   
   
TBC


End file.
